EXTRANJERO
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: Mi vida siempre había estado llena de contrariedades, caminaba solo, sin rumbo fijo, arrastrado por la fría sociedad, vacio, sintiéndome como un extraño en cualquier lugar donde me encontraba, inclusive, dentro de mi propia alma era un extraño y un criminal; hasta que un día la conocí, y me ofreció la oportunidad de ser alguien, de dejar de huir, mediante un falso matrimonio...
1. Una Difícil Proposición

**EXTRANJERO**

**_A lo largo de mi vida,_**

**_Siempre, a donde quiera que yo fuera,_**

**_Me sentía como un extraño,_**

**_Siendo arrastrado por el frio viento,_**

**_En una sociedad donde parece recalcar, con gran fervor, que_**

**_Todo el que no perteneciera a una nación*,_**

**_O a algún lugar,_**

**_Es considerado inferior* a los demás_**

**_Y posee derechos restringidos*,_**

**_Así que yo,_**

**_No podía comer de las delicias de la tierra donde me encontraba,_**

**_Ni entrar a lugares considerados sagrados para ese pueblo,_**

**_Ni casarme de iguales como el resto de la población._**

**_Las personas, solo podían incorporarse a la nación*,_**

**_Y a ese lugar,_**

**_Si aceptaban la ley y sus requerimientos*_**

**_Pero al ser un extraño,_**

**_O extranjero,_**

**_Se está condenado,_**

**_Al parecer_**

**_No estar ni en los ojos de Dios…_**

**_Pero no culpo a la humanidad,_**

**_Es una forma, tal vez, un poco injusta, _**

**_de proteger lo que más quieren de lo que más temen…_**

**_Además, así me he sentido todo este tiempo,_**

**_Como un extraño,_**

**_Hasta para mi mismo;_**

**_Hasta que un buen día…_**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Una difícil proposición**

Era una tarde soleada, en los jardines, con una flora y fauna maravillosa, y tan cuidada, que ese lugar lo hacía ver como el paraíso terrenal, de una prestigiosa universidad de una característica nación de normas muy estrictas; donde se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en el pasto bajo un gran árbol de jacarandas, discutiendo sobre algo, que sin pensarlo, les cambiaria la vida, más, de lo que ya se las había cambiado….

Rukia: Si quieres, puedes casarte conmigo Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

R: Pues eso, dado a tu situación actual, creo que yo soy tu única opción…

I: _(en voz baja)_ y la mejor…

R: ¡Eh! ¿Qué acabas de decir? _(acercándose lentamente a su rostro)._

I: ¡No!, ¡Nada! _(Un poco nervioso, y pensativo…)._

R: Ummm _(dubitativa, pero alejándose de su mirada puesta en su rostro), _entonces…¿Qué dices?

I: Pues… _(Dubitativo)._

R: ¿Ha? _(Se levanta del pasto donde estaba sentada)_ ¡¿A poco te parezco una mujer tan desagradable como para casarte conmigo?!

I: No _(también se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentado)_, claro que no, _(en voz baja) _aunque tu altura no ayuda mucho…

R: ¡Ummm! _(molesta, le da una patada en la pantorilla)._

I: ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate donde golpeas enana!_ (se agacha para sobarse la zona afectada)._

R: Calla fresita, _(voltea su rostro), _ya, además, es solo un matrimonio fingido, es solo por una "noble" causa, nada más, no te emociones tanto_._

I: Ni quien lo haga… _(Silencio y después, otro golpe, seguido de un quejido por parte del chico) _pero…¿Estás segura de esto?

R: Ummm… _(Dubitativa)._

I: ¿Ummm? ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

R: Pues… Es que…

I: No, ¿Verdad?, Esta bien, mejor déjalo así, ya veré como soluciono este asunto.

R: ¡No! Espera, yo… _(agachando la cabeza para posar su mirada hacia el suelo)._

I: _(serio, levantándole la cabeza viéndola firmemente) _No te veas obligada solo por ser mi amiga, yo no quiero que…

R: No, _(seria y firme) _estoy muy segura de lo que te dije, y créeme que lo pensé mucho, y termine por convencerme; al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¿No?, de hace poco tiempo, pero el cual, ha hecho que valore muchísimo la persona que eres y que me agrades como para hacerte este favor, además, ¿Qué mejor que nada, que ayudar a un ciudadano que proviene del tercer país que más quiero y que me ha dado tantas cosas buenas?

I: Oh, ya veo, así que es por eso… _(con la mirada un poco triste, y en voz muy baja, que apenas escucho el mismo)._

R: Así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien, ya verás _(dándole una palmada en la espalda para animarlo), _aunque…

I: ¿Aunque…? ¿Qué? _(expectativo)._

R: Tenemos que ver bien, en las embajadas de nuestros respectivos países, los trámites necesarios que se tienen que realizar para podernos casar, y así, te puedan dar a tiempo tu ciudadanía para poderte graduar y seguir trabajando como todo un profesionista, y… no te sigan asechando peor que a un criminal.

I: Si, supongo… _(Pensativo)._

R: Entonces, ¿Eso es un sí a nuestro matrimonio falso?

I: Ummm, pues…, no sé si….

¿?: Hola, Hola ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí, y ustedes tan solitos y con esas caras?

I/R: ¡Tú!...

**_Y así, _**

**_Sin buscarlo,_**

**_mi vida como un simple combatiente de la vida y la cruel e injusta sociedad,_**

**_y como un simple y común extraño más,_**

**_cambiaria por completo…_**

_/_

Hola amables lectores, me alegra mucho que se puedan dar la oportunidad de leer una de mis locas historias, que después de dolores intensos que le cause a mi pobre cabeza, fue la que decidí primero publicar, ya que tengo como 6 que he querido publicar desde hace mucho, pero no he podido por falta de tiempo y organización de ideas, hehe, pero que serán de romance, pasión, humor, misterio, y por qué no, de tragedia; espero que a esta historia que hoy pudieron leer y que he llamado "Extranjero" le sigan dando una oportunidad, tal vez el capítulo de hoy no esté tan contextualizado, y la redacción en cuanto a su estilo gramatical y descriptivo no sea del que estén acostumbrados, ni el más apropiado para un escrito de esta naturaleza; pero quise que los lectores pudieran usar su imaginación sin tantos detalles leídos, que ellos los vayan construyendo junto con la lectura para hacerla un poco más dinámica, aunque tal vez en esta ocasión no lo pueda conseguir, espero lograrlo a lo largo de esta historia y mis futuras historias.

Como pudieron notar, utilice la letra inicial del nombre del personaje en lugar de un guion, para marcar su aparición, espero no se les complique la lectura de esta forma, si es así, agradecería mucho me lo informaran. Además utilice paréntesis _()__ para indicar las acciones, gestos y expresiones que poseen los personajes en lugar de guiones; y en cuanto a los pensamientos que puedan tener, utilizare /p. -/ lo cual espero puedan comprender a lo largo de la historia._

_Y el mensaje en cursiva al inicio y al final del capítulo, es en parte creación mía y en parte creación bíblica (fragmentos donde aparece el asterisco *); y, al igual, los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime _"BLEACH" del mangaka Tite Kubo; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación, a partir de un suceso propio pasado, bueno, solo la idea del mismo.

Y por último, si aun no he aburrido al lector, me gustaría agradecer a las personitas que me han motivado a escribir fics, en principio a los mismos personajes de BLEACH, es decir, a Tite Kubo, que aunque a veces lo odio por no darme ichiruki oficial, lo amo por darme a mi personaje favorito de anime – manga, Rukia, y haberme dado gratos momentos de risas y suspenso a lo largo de mi adolescencia y juventud; y después a mi nee-san Samantha Inoue, por motivarme a escribir, y publicar aquí, jeje; y a un gran amigo, que por el momento no diré el nombre, pero que espero que sepa que es él, ya que me motivo a escribir, y le dio importancia a mi humilde opinión con respecto a sus fics que ha publicado, sorprendentemente antes que yo, aquí, en fanfiction; jeje, amigo, aun no me creo digna de que puedas leer es fic, así que no agregare tu nombre, ya que si no es el agrado de algunas personas, no me gustaría quemarte en vano, keke.

Lo último me hubiese gustado ponerlo al finalizar esta historia, y al ver el buen recibimiento de los lectores, pero soy algo impulsiva y lo he hecho de una vez.

Así que para no gastar más su tiempo, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, y seguir leyendo esta historia, que me esforzare para que capítulo a capítulo se vaya poniendo más interesante, y pueda llegar a sus corazones, y a su esencia humana.

Gracias por su atención y ardua lectura.

Atte: SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub

12/julio/214


	2. Amma, Otra Vez…

_**Solo cierra los ojos, despeja tu mente,**_

_**Escucha los sonidos a tu alrededor**_

_**E ignóralos,**_

_**Solo así, **_

_**Vivirás una vida pacífica,**_

_**Y con una venda en los ojos,**_

_**Que te dará conformidad,**_

_**Si mantienes una distancia prudente…**_

_***El futuro es incierto**__**  
**__**No me rendiré a tu esplendor…**_

_**quiero tener valor**__**  
**__**cada día, y noche, contigo**__**  
**__**Agarro tu pequeña mano**_

_**Cada día, cada noche, donde sea…**__**  
**__**Nuestros sentimientos siempre se entrelazarán**__**  
**__**Ahora nuestra historia comienza…***_

**Capitulo 2.**

_**Amma, Otra Vez…**_

Todo comenzó, una vez más, en una mañana algo fría y nublada para ser verano; cuando me dirigía camino al que sería mi nuevo instituto, iba caminando por las transitadas y encharcadas calles de ahora mi nueva casa, mi nuevo vecindario, pensativo y solo, viendo como se regocijaban las personas a mi alrededor; solo, llevaba una delgada camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro y una chaqueta de cuero negro, junto con unos papeles dentro de una carpeta azul, unos bolígrafos negros que me regalase mi pequeña hermana hace unos años ya, y, por alguna extraña razón, una misteriosa inquietud en mi interior; pero dejando todo de lado, llegue a la parada del autobús que me llevaría a mi instituto, espere sentado por varios minutos, que me parecieron horas, hasta que vi acercándose el autobús frente a mis ojos, me levante tranquilamente con el fin de abordarlo, pero ella, ella tenía que arruinar mi viaje…

¿?: Espere, espere chofer, no se vaya _(se escuchan a lo lejos los gritos de una acelerada mujer tratando de acercarse al autobús lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten)._

Chofer: Oh, eres tú _(viendo a la chica desde el retrovisor, mientras los demás pasajeros que se encontraban en la parada del autobús, lo abordaban)._

Chica: _(agitada por su ardua caminata, ignorando al último pasajero de la parada del autobús que faltaba por abordar) _Ah… _(suspiro, recuperando el aliento, sosteniéndose de sus propias rodillas)_ Gracias por haberme esperado señor.

Chofer: Otra vez se te pegaron las sabanas, ¿Eh?.

Chica: Ummm, algo parecido, jeje _(tranquilamente se va acercando más a la puerta del autobús dispuesta a subirse, y claro,_ _empujando al chico que aun no podía subir al vehículo gracias a su intromisión; y debido a que estaba un charco cerca del lugar, termino por salpicarlo)._

Chico: Oye, ¡Qué te pasa!, al menos deberías disculparte por esto, ¿No?_ (señalándose a sí mismo para que la chica viera como lo dejo de empapado)._

Chica: ¡Ahh perdón su majestad!_ (sarcasmo) _no sabía que había por aquí un delincuente como tú.

_Chico: _¡Eh!, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Chica: ¿Qué por qué?, Por tus fachas.

Chico: ¿Ha? Si vengo de vestir.

Chica: No me refiero a la ropa, si no a tu cabello.

Chico: ¿Que tiene mi cabello?

Chica: El color…

Chico: _(molesto) _¿A qué te refieres con el color?...

Chica: Pues es naranja, ¡Solo los delincuentes se tiñen el cabello de ese color!

Chico: Pues estas muy equivocada, no soy ningún delincuente _/p. aunque parece que hasta en esta nación me trataran como tal, así, como en las otras naciones…/ _ en todo caso, la que debería serlo eres tú, ya que vas mojando a todo el mundo sin remordimiento alguno.

Chica: Tú…

Chico: Y aparte…, eres una enana, que me sorprende la gente pueda ver, y más, que no se haya mojado con el charco de agua que está aquí, por lo enana que es.

Chica: Mira, tú…

Chofer: Ya, ya, ya dejen sus peleas maritales para otro momento, tengo prisa, al igual que los demás pasajeros.

Chicos: Pero ¡No somos esposos, yo, ni siquiera lo(a) conozco!

Chofer: Ya, como digan; ¿Van a subir o los dejo?

Chica: ¡No, hasta que él me ofrezca una disculpa!

Chico: Jaja, sigue soñando, de mi boca jamás escucharas una disculpa, en todo caso, la que se debería de disculpar eres tú y no yo.

Chica: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Chico: Me ves y preguntas ¿Por qué?

Chofer: _(en voz baja y suspirando)_ Ahí van de nuevo, y dicen que no están casados…

Pasajeros: _(gritando)_ ¡Ya chofer, ya vámonos, vamos tarde a nuestros trabajos, y escuelas; además *no traemos tortas*; ya deje a la parejita aquí!

Chofer: Bueno ya, ya nos vamos, no hagan tanto escándalo _(cerrando las puertas y arrancando, mientras los chicos que aun no se subían seguían discutiendo) /p. Solo espero que tu hermano no se entere de esto muchacha/._

Chicos: ¡Tú!…

Chica: ¡Ah!_ (volteando a ver hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el autobús) _¡El chofer ya se está yendo!, No, no puede hacerme esto… _(angustiada)._

Chico: Ha, si la que se hizo esto fuiste tú.

Chica: ¿Qué?

Chico: Ya deja el drama_ (sacudiéndose la chaqueta y el pantalón que aun seguían húmedos)_ por más que patalees y llores, no vas a hacer que regrese; lo mejor será esperar otro autobús.

Chica: ¿Qué, estás loco? Si ya se me hizo tardísimo para llegar a la universidad.

Chico:_ (viéndola de pies a cabeza) /p. Eres universitaria, no se te nota…/ _Ummm, ¿Entonces, que propones para llegar a tu universidad?

Chica: Ummm, no lo sé… _(pensativa)._

Chico: ¿A cuál vas?

Chica: A la única que hay en esta ciudad, la de _"__Das Licht der Shinigami";_ la mejor en cuanto educación, y la más exclusiva del país, y una de las mejores del mundo; no a cualquiera le permiten entrar a tan prestigiosa universidad _(orgullosa)._

Chico: Ah, ya veo… y en… ¿Que campus?

Chica: Campus de Ciencias biomédicas y sociales.

Chico: Muy bien, entonces, sígueme.

Chica: Umm…

Chico: ¿Qué? ¿Desconfías de mí?

Chica: Pues…_ (dubitativa)._

Chico: _(acercándose lenta y seductoramente a su rostro)_ No te voy a comer, ¿O quién sabe?...

Chica: Ummm _(asustada y nerviosa por sus palabras, y su cercanía)_.

Chico: Jaja, ni te creas (alejándose de su rostro, y un poco de ella) no eres tan bonita ni de cara, ni mucho menos de cuerpo, como para que te hiciera algo de esa índole.

Chica: _(en voz baja y cerrando sus puños)_ Tú, miserable… _(gritándole al chico)_ Ja, ¡Pues tú tampoco eres mi tipo!, ¡Jamás me iré contigo a ningún lado!

Chico: ¿En serio?, pues entonces, ¡Llega a la universidad tu sola!

Chica: ¡Claro que sí, eso hare, no necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Ahggg! _(después de sus gritos y enojos, ve rápidamente su reloj de pulsera mientras el chico se va alejando de ella),_ ¡Eh!, ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!, ¡Hey! ¡Espera! _(el chico voltea a verla)_ está bien, iré contigo… _(resignada)._

Chico: Ummm… ¿No que no necesitabas mi ayuda?

Chica: … _(en silencio, volanteado su cabeza de lado)._

Chico: Bien, entonces… _(se regresa hacia la chica)_ camina, yo también llevo prisa, y si no aceleras el paso no llegaremos nunca (_le sujeta la muñeca a la chica y se la lleva casi a rastras)_.

Chica: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida por la acción del chico, pero dejándose conducir por él)_, ¿Tú también vas para allá?

Chico: Si, hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de este nuevo infierno…

_***Cada día, cada noche, donde sea…**__**  
**__**Nuestros sentimientos aumentan más**__**  
**__**Ahora…. Tú y yo comenzamos…***_

_**/**_

_Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, es que mi inspiración e imaginación me abandonaron, jeje; tal vez este capítulo sea muy corto, iba a extender más la historia, contar más como fue el primer día que se conocieron, ya que esto es solo una tercera parte del mismo, jeje, pero como la maldad se apodero de mi, los seguiré dejando en suspenso, keke._

_Como saben, o pudieron intuir mediante el capitulo 1 y parte de este (que tal vez quedo algo flojo), la chica es Rukia y el chico es Ichigo, y si, será un fic ichirukista, keke, por fin le hare justicia a esta pareja que me encanta, ya que Kubo se empeña en no darme mas ichiruki, y ¡oficial!; en fin, quiero agradecer a todos esos bellos comentarios que me dejaron en esta historia, en verdad me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, esta y otras historias más que espero publicar próximamente, y espero y deseo que las puedan disfrutar mucho, ya que por eso escribo, jeje._

_El próximo capítulo será la parte final del primer día en que se conocieron, (ya que también, a lo largo de la historia iré contando cómo se volvieron tan amigos y porque llegaron hasta la proposición Indecorosa de Rukia, jeje) para pasar posteriormente al tiempo en que se quedo la historia en el primer capítulo; espero puedan leerla hasta el final, jeje, junto con mis otras historias, que para no subir demasiadas, he pensado unir algunos bocetos de historias que tengo con otras que ya estoy publicando, y espero les gusten mucho._

_Sin más que comentar, les digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

_Atte: Su escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

**Glosario:**

* _**Amma: **_Madre o comienzo _(Palabra Hebrea)._

_*** No traemos tortas*:**_Frase coloquial en México, que se le dice a los choferes que no apuran su viaje, ya que las tortas, de bolillo y algún alimento dentro, se suelen llevar a largos viajes, campamentos o excursiones.

* El titulo de la Universidad, _**"Das Licht der Shinigami",**_ me lo saque de la manga, jeje, no se me ocurría nada mejor, así que puse ese, en un principio lo iba a poner en japonés o español todo completo, pero no sé, como me encanta el alemán, algunas descripciones del país donde están ahorita, pueden ser con referencia a Alemania, y porque a Tite parece también gustarle el alemán, se me ocurrió poner el nombre en alemán; el cual significa _La luz de los Shinigamis_ que creo pronto utilizar su significado para un buen fin .

**Créditos:**

* Los versos del principio y final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca inspiración, y el que aparece con asterisco (*) es de una canción de DBSK titulada _"Begin"._

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación, a partir de un suceso propio pasado, bueno, solo la idea principal del mismo.


	3. Jeús

_***No tiene forma,**_

_**Y por ello,**_

_**Le tememos…***_

_**Capitulo 3**_

***"Jeús"**

Chico: ¿En serio?, pues entonces, ¡Llega a la universidad tu sola!

Chica: ¡Claro que sí, eso hare, no necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Ahggg! _(después de sus gritos y enojos, ve rápidamente su reloj de pulsera mientras el chico se va alejando de ella),_ ¡Eh!, ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!, ¡Hey! ¡Espera! _(el chico voltea a verla)_ está bien, iré contigo… _(resignada)._

Chico: Entonces… _(se regresa hacia la chica)_ camina, yo también llevo prisa, y si no aceleras el paso no llegaremos nunca (_le sujeta la muñeca a la chica y se la lleva casi a rastras)_.

Chica: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida por la acción del chico, pero dejándose conducir por él)_, ¿Tú también vas para allá?

Chico: Si, hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de este nuevo infierno…

….

Chica: _/p. Ummm (viendo primero hacia su mano sujetada por el chico, para después ver hacia el rostro de este mismo, mientras un leve rayo de sol se asoma de entre las nubes para iluminar débilmente al chico) ¿Por qué mi corazón siente que este muchacho a sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida? Y más… ¿Por qué me dice que puede y quiere ayudarle? No lo sé, espero encontrar pronto la respuesta, ya que viéndolo bien, no puede ser tan mala persona/_

Chico:_ (viendo a la chica que aun sostenía de la muñeca, mientras seguían caminando, el por delante, claro) _Ummm, ¿Que tanto me ves?

Chica:Nada en particular…

Chico: Tengo monos en la cara, ¿O?… _(acercándose lentamente a su rostro)._

Chica: ¿O qué?... _(un poco temerosa)._

Chico: O… ¿Soy tan atractivo para ti que no puedes dejar de observarme? ¿Ah?

Chica: ¿Ah? ¡Por favor, ya te dije muy claramente que no eres mi tipo! _(alejándose de su amenazador rostro, para ella, y tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico)._

Chico: Si, si, ya, ya, ¡basta, deja de armar un escándalo por favor!

Chica: Entonces, deja de sostener mi muñeca por favor.

Chico: No.

Chica: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida, y retándolo)._

Chico: Espera, ya no falta mucho para llegar…

Chica: ¡Eh! ¡¿Por fin llegamos a la universidad?!

Chico: No precisamente…

Chica: ¿No?

Chico: No, aun no, no seas impaciente, y molesta; si no, te dejo aquí.

Chica: _(volteando su rostro para ver a su alrededor un lugar desconocido, hasta para ella)_ Tú… _(enojada)_ _/p. ¡Ah, definitivamente mi corazón es un mentiroso! Este, ¡No puede ser una buena persona!/_

_-varios minutos, calles y lugares extraños después-_

Chica: _(deteniéndose bruscamente, ya que su acompañante así lo hizo, lo cual, provocó que ella chocara con su espalda)_ ¡Auch! _(sobándose la frente)_ ¡¿Por qué te detienes así de pronto?!

Chico: Hemos llegado _(soltando el agarre que tenia de la chica)._

Chica: ¿A dónde? _(saliendo de su espalda para ver a su alrededor)._

Chico: … _(caminando hacia el frente, ignorando a la pregunta de la chica)._

¿?: Hola, como has estado muchacho.

Chico: Hola señor, ¿Podría prestarme su vehículo?

Señor: ¿Te dejo el autobús muchacho?

Chico: No, más bien, lo corrieron de mí _(viendo acusadoramente a la chica que ahora ya estaba de su lado derecho)_.

Señor: ¡Oh! Ya veo, espera un segundo aquí, ahorita vuelvo con mi princesita _(dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su posesión)._

Chico: Esta bien señor, aquí lo esperare.

….

Chica: ¡Oh vaya! _(analizando con la mirada cada rincón del lugar donde se encontraban) _No conocía esta parte de la ciudad, en verdad, no sabía que hubiese un taller mecánico tan grande y surtido como este en un sitio así; y más que hubiera empleados tan mayores que laboraran aun en esto _(sorprendida)._

Chico: … _(silencio, pero viéndola de reojo, como supervisando que no destruyera nada)._

Chica: Pero… _(dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico)._

Chico: Pero ¿Qué?

Chica: ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar como este?

Chico: ¿Qué? ¿Eres sorda u hoy no te lavaste bien los oídos?

Chica: Ninguna de las dos _(enfadada)._

Chico: Estamos aquí porque el señor nos prestara su vehículo para ir a la universidad.

Chica: Ah, ya veo… ¡Eh! Espera un momento, ¡¿Sabes conducir un automóvil?!

Chico: Claro, soy muy bueno; aunque…

Chica. Aunque ¿Qué?, ¿Te da miedo conducir en esta ciudad? _(mirándolo sospechosamente)..._

Chico: No, no es eso, es solo que esta vez no iremos en automóvil…

Chica: ¿Entonces?

Chico: Obsérvalo con tus propios ojos…

Señor: _(saliendo de una puerta oscura tras un automóvil del taller)_ ¡Taran!

Chica: ¿Qué es eso? ¿No nos iremos en…?

Señor: Aquí tienes joven, te entrego a mi princesita, cuídala como a tu propia vida _(dándole palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo)._

Chico: Si, eso hare.

Chica: Pero… espere señor, en verdad ¿Nos dejara ir en eso?

Señor: ¿No entiendo su pregunta señorita?

Chica: Pues… es que…

Chico: No te dejes engañar por las simples apariencias, este vehículo, a pesar de su estado un poco maltratado, y sus añitos, corre muy bien.

Chica: ¿En serio? Pero si es ¡Solo una vieja y oxidada bicicleta! ¡No creo que sirva de mucho! Es más, solo tiene un asiento, que por cierto esta chueco, y no creo que sea capaz de llevar al menos a una persona, y por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Somos dos aquí!, sin contar claro, que ni a frenos llega, ¡Aun no quiero morir!

Señor: Señorita, _(acercándose lentamente a ella)_ por favor, no hiera mis sentimientos, esta bicicleta es como una hija para mí _(cara melancólica)._

_Chica: (viendo la expresión del señor) _Lo siento señor, no era mi intención ofenderlo, en verdad yo…_ (tratando de consolarlo desesperada, y más al ver que este estaba a punto de tirarse al llanto), _ya, ya, señor, no llore por favor, ¡Nos iremos en ella!

Señor: ¡¿En verdad?! _(con el rostro iluminado por las palabras de la chica)._

Chica:Si.

Señor: ¡Qué bien, me alegras el día jovencita!

Chico: Pues ya, quiero ver que te subas, jovencita, jaja.

Chica: Umm, eso hare, no me molestes mas, muchacho _(viéndolo con ojos llenos de furia, pero decidida a subirse a ese vehículo que podría acabar con su corta existencia)_.

Chico: _(acercándose hasta la muchacha y su vehículo, el cual movía del manubrio difícilmente, y tratando de pasar un pie de un costado de la bicicleta al otro para así montarse en ella)_ ¿Qué? ¿Problemas?

Chica: No.

Chico: ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te eche una mano?

Chica: ¿Tú?... ¡Claro que no!

Chico: ¿Por qué no? Si se ve que nunca has montado una de estas, jaja.

Chica: ¡Te equivocas, claro que he montado una de estas! ¡Desde mi infancia las uso!

Chico: Pues demuéstralo, jovencita, jaja.

Chica: ¡Eso hare! Cabeza de zanahoria, jaja.

Chico: Tú…

Chica: _(tratando de subirse a es monstro, pero sin lograrlo) _¡Ash! _(a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza por lo frustrada en su combate con esa bicicleta infernal, al menos para ella)._

Chico: ¿Qué desesperada?

Chica: … _(insistiendo en su lucha con semejante bicicleta y viéndolo de reojo con enojo) _No_._

Chico: Haber, déjame ayudarte _(parándose tras de ella, sosteniendo las manos de la chica que aun sostenían el manubrio, provocando en ella cierto nerviosismo, y que volteara a ver al chico)_ o si no…, nunca llegaremos a la universidad.

Chica: Pues que remedio… _(dejando que el chico tome control sobre la situación)._

Chico: Haber, déjame ver… _(analizando a la bicicleta, para posteriormente tomar de la cintura a la chica para ayudar a subirla)._

Chica: ¡Óyeme, que te pasa! No toques ahí _(molesta, sonrojada y a punto de lagrimear por el tacto del chico hacia su cuerpo, en especial, en esa parte trasera, y tratando de golpear con sus manos al chico…)_

Chico: ¡Ya, espera! _(tratando de esquivar sus golpes)_; ah, ¡Pero qué salvaje eres!

Chica: ¡Como no serlo con un delincuente, y pervertido como tú, yo solo me defendía de tus abusos! ¿O no es así señor? _(viendo hacia su testigo con cara de inocencia fingida)._

Señor: Bueno, pues…, si te pasaste con la jovencita muchacho.

Chico: Pero si yo…, ella no podía… _(viendo como la chica y el señor movían sus cabezas y lo veían con cara de eres de lo peor…), _Ah, está bien, ya, sube tu sola _(resignado)._

_(La chica vuelve a intentar subir a la bicicleta, pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que accidentalmente se cae al suelo, bicicleta y chica…)_

Señor: Ya muchacho, ¿Vas a seguir siendo tan malo con la pobre jovencita?

Chico: Ummm…_ (pensativo)._

Señor: Anda, ayúdala a levantarse del suelo.

Chico: Esta bien…

Señor:_ (viendo el estado físico de la chica) _mientras, yo iré por mi botiquín para curarle esa herida, y por mi verdadera princesita.

Chico: Esta bien señor_ (viendo como se aleja este del lugar de los hechos, y acercándose a la chica para luego extenderle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse) _Haber, ¿Puedes levantarte tu sola?

_Chica: (viéndolo dudando de él, pero aceptando al final su mano) _Ummm, creo que si_ (tratando de levantarse, fallando en su intento) _¡Ah! _(quejándose del dolor)._

Chico: Haber, te ayudo… _(y con la más fina tranquilidad y amabilidad, la volvió a tomar de la cintura para ayudarla a levantar, para posteriormente pasar uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello para ayudar a sostenerse de él y así caminar junto con ella hasta una silla)_

Señor: Haber muchacho aquí tienes el botiquín _(se lo da en las manos)._

Chico: Gracias_ (lo toma y saca alcohol y algunas gasas y vendas para curar a la chica él mismo, tanto su herida sangrienta en una de sus rodillas y en uno de sus codos, como el sobar su tobillo torcido y vendarlo)._

Chica: _(mientras el chico la atiende y cuida de ella)_ _/p. Ah, las dudas me vuelven a invadir ¿Por qué estos cambios de comportamiento en él? Algo oculta tras ese rostro de arrogancia y frialdad, pero ¿Qué es? ¿Podre descubrirlo algún día?/_

Chico: Bueno, al parecer ya quedo esto, ¿Puedes mover el tobillo?

Chica: Si.

Chico: Bien, trata de caminar, si no puede tardarse más en recuperarse tu tobillo.

Chica: Esta bien _(lentamente se va levantando y apoyando su pie lastimado, pero aun con la ayuda del hombro del chico)._

Chico: _(viendo los pasos de la chica)_ Bien, creo que todo va a estar muy bien.

Chica: Si.

Señor: Muy bien jovencitos, creo que todo va muy bien entre ustedes.

Chicos: _(volteando a ver sorprendidos al señor)._

Señor: Así que si no es demasiado tarde para llegar a su universidad, aquí les prestó a mi princesita.

Chico: Gracias señor.

Chica: ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? _(sorprendida al ver el vehículo motorizado frente a sus ojos)._

Chico: Pues es una motocicleta ¿No las conocías?

Chica: Claro que si, solo que me sorprende ver una moto tan hermosa y de buena marca, en un lugar como este.

Señor: Entiendo muy bien su reacción señorita, esta moto la cuido tanto, como a mi propia vida, ya que alguna vez perteneció a mi amada princesita, mi hija _(cara melancólica)._

Chica: Oh, ya veo _(tratando de comprender los sentimientos del señor, pero sin mucha ayuda, gracias a la falta de la historia, que por su cara intuyo que era dolorosa y por ello prefirió no preguntar mas)._

Señor: _(más sereno)_ Pero en fin, me harían el gran honor de subirse en ella, y dar una vuelta por ahí, sin irse por la sombrita eh _(más gracioso y sugiriendo…)_

Chica: ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que yo me suba con él?

Señor: Si, que tiene de malo, y… de cualquier forma, antes, con la bici, se iban a ir los dos juntos ¿o no?.

Chica: Si, pero no tan… _(pensativa)_ Señor, ¿Seguro que no tiene otra moto, o ya de perdida otra bicicleta o unos patines para que me vaya yo por mi cuenta?

Señor: Ummm, en verdad lo siento señorita, pero no tengo más vehículos que prestarles.

Chica: No puede ser _(en voz baja)._

Chico: _(el cual ya la había dejado estar de pie sola desde ya hace algo de tiempo, y se había ya dirigido hacia la moto, subiéndose en ella y poniéndose el casco)_ Ya, deja de repelar, súbete, prometo no hacerte nada malo.

Chica: Pero en verdad _(viendo desconfiada a la moto y al chico en ella, el cual se acababa de abrochar la cinta del casco)_ ¿Sabes conducir esto?

Chico: Ah _(en tono cansado)_ ¿Crees que si no supiera conducirla, me hubiera subido en ella? Aunque no lo creas, aun puedo valorar mi vida; así que ya súbete de una buena vez.

Chica: Esta bien, creo que no tengo más alternativas. _/p. pobre de ti, linda moto, espero llegues sana y salva a tu dueño/_

Chico: Bien, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Chica: No, ya pude yo sola.

Chico: Bien, nos vemos después señor, y gracias por la moto _(girando la llave para arrancarla)._

Señor: No hay de que muchacho, ya sabes, cuando quieras.

Chica: Gracias señor _(gritando un poco para que la alcanzase a escuchar)._

Señor: No hay de que jovencita _(despidiéndose con la mano)._

Chico: Agárrate bien, no quiero que sangres de nuevo, jovencita, jaja.

Chico: Si, naranjito.

Chica: Adiós señor _(despidiéndose con la mano)._

_(Saliéndose del lugar en la moto, dando vuelta a la cuadra…)_

Señor: Ummm, espero que esto no sea un adiós señorita, espero poder seguir viéndola por aquí, junto con ese muchacho, que al parecer, está empezando a cambiar gracias a usted, en verdad deseo que nunca lo abandone…

_/Ya varias cuadras de camino después/_

Chico: ¿No crees que soy mal conductor?

Chica: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chico: Pues… _(pensativo),_ creo que no te estás sujetando bien; si sigues sosteniéndote del pequeño extremo libre del asiento, a pesar de que soy muy buen motociclista, no puedo asegurar que vivas mucho.

Chica: ¿Ah? Y según usted señor buen motociclista, ¿De dónde debo agarrarme?

Chico: No es que debas, pero yo te sugiero que te sostengas de mi cintura, claro si puedes, jaja.

Chica: Jaja, claro que puedo, zanahoria mal cocida.

Chico: Haber, enana… _(serio)._

Chica: Ummm… _(pensativa, dudando un poco si seguir sostenida del asiento, nada seguro para ella, ya que estuvo a punto de caerse como 3 veces en tan solo 5 cuadras llevadas; o de la cintura de ese chico poco amigable y pervertido)._

Chico: _(dando una vuelta a una cuadra, algo salvaje, y a propósito)_ ¿En verdad valoras tu vida mujer?

Chica: ¡Claro que sí!

Chico: Entonces…

Chica: ¿Qué, qué vas a hacer?... _(asustada)._

Chico: Esto…

Chica: ¡Ah! _(nerviosa)_ ¿Pero qué? ¡No sueltes el volante! _(asustada)._

Chico: Ya, está bien, no te muevas tanto _(le toma con una mano, la que soltó del volante, uno de los brazos de la chica y lo pone alrededor de su cintura, con la misma toma el volante, y lo suelta de su otra mano para repetir la operación con el brazo restante de la chica)_ Vez, como no era tan difícil hacerlo, si podías sostenerte de mi cintura.

Chica: _/p. eso fue porque tú me obligaste a hacerlo/ _

Chico: Solo no te vayas a emocionar tanto, e intentes tocar donde no, ¡Eh!

Chica: ¡Ni quien quisiera hacerlo! _(molesta y volteando su rostro hacia un costado)._

_(De pronto se escucha el chirrillo de llantas en la acera)_

Chica: ¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, aun no quiero morir!

Chico: ¿Ahora entiendes porque debes apretar más fuerte?

Chica: Si _(con lagrimitas en sus ojos, y agarrándose mejor del chico)._

Chico: Muy bien, buena niña _(con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que la chica no pudo ver ni por el espejo gracias al casco que utilizaba el chico)._

…

Chica: ¿Disculpa?

Chico: ¿Si, dime?

Chico: ¿Por qué tanto afán con la seguridad?

Chico: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Chica: No lo sé, primero me obligas a sentarme bien, me ajustas el casco y haces que me sostenga bien de ti, ¿Por qué lo haces, si a penas me conoces?

Chico: No lo sé, tal vez porque de cierta forma me comprometí contigo al ofrecerme llevarte a la universidad.

Chica: ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

Chico: Ummm, porque no podía dejarte en ese lugar.

Chica: ¿Y eso?

Chico: Ha, ¿En verdad eres despistada o qué? ¿Que no viste que se estaban acercando unos drogadictos en la parada del autobús, y no te quitaban la mirada de encima?

Chica: No, la verdad no los vi; Ah, en verdad debo ser hermosa hasta para esa clase de población…

Chico: Jaja, ¿Tú hermosa? Por favor, no te adornes tanto, y más cuando detesto a las mujeres superficiales; esos tipos no veían tu físico, si no tus pertenencias, solo a ti se te ocurre traer ropa de marca, accesorios de marca, y tu laptop en un estuche tan obvio.

Chica: ¡Pues así salgo yo a la calle!

Chico: Y por ello, uno de estos días, te pueden dar un gran susto.

Chica: Tienes razón…, pero, aun no me has contestado lo de la seguridad.

Chico: Pues es por algo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿Si?

Chica: ¿Y?… _(a la expectativa)._

Chico: ¿Y qué?

Chica: Ah, nada, mejor olvídalo _/p. De pronto cambio su expresión y tono de voz, seguro es algo demasiado trágico para él, como para contárselo a una extraña como yo, será mejor no indagar más en su corazón por el momento; esperare a que él me lo cuente, algún día, si tengo la desgracia de volverlo a ver claro…/ _Y por cierto…

Chico: ¿Qué?

Chica: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chico: ¿Qué?

Chica: Si, ahora tu pareces el sordo o el que no se lavo los oídos hoy, ¿Pregunte que cual es tu nombre? Después de ya llevar algunos minutos e incidentes juntos, al menos debería saber tu nombre, ¿No?

Chico: Esta bien, me llamo Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Y tú?…

Chica: ¡Ah! ¡Tu nombre es de fruta!

Chico: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Chica: Ah, ya decía yo que tú no eras de por aquí, tu nombre significa fresa ¿No? Lo sé porque yo he estudiado un poco del idioma, al parecer de tu patria, ya que es mi tercer país favorito del mundo.

Ichigo: Ese país ya no es mi patria…

Chica: ¿Y por qué dices eso?...

I: Ummm…, ah, además, Ichigo no solo significa eso que dices, también puede significar _"el que protege"._

Chica: O el número quince, jaja.

I: Ya, deja de burlarte de mi nombre, haber, ¿Cuál es el "hermoso" nombre de la "señorita"?

Chica: Pues no te puedo decir…

I: Ja, ha de ser horrible como para que ni siquiera quieras mencionarlo, y su significado ha de ser peor aún…

Chica: ¡Calla! ¡Mi nombre es hermoso! Y más su significado.

I: Y ¿Cuál es ese significado?

Chica: Mi nombre significa Luz.

I: ¿En verdad?

Chica: ¡Claro! _(orgullosa de decirlo)._

I: ¿Y cuál es ese nombre, del que te sientes tan orgullosa al parecer?

Chica: Pues… es…

¿?: Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Chica: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué frenas así, Ichigo?

¿?: Oh vaya, así que tú eres Ichigo, y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado… espero que tu amiguita se quiera divertir mucho con nosotros, al igual que tu Vizard…

_(Los 5 sujetos que se habían aparecido frente a los jóvenes, con cuchillos y algunos con pistolas ocultas en sus bolsas traseras del pantalón, deteniendo bruscamente así su andar en la motocicleta, apuntaron hacia los jóvenes, amenazando con terminar con su corta vida…)_

_***Las personas mantienen la esperanza porque **_

_**¿sus ojos no pueden ver a la muerte?...***_

/

_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, es que mi tiempo se ha visto acortado gracias a que desde hace 2 semanas regrese a la escuela, jeje, mucha tarea y mucha presión y horas sin dormir, y por ello, tal vez me tarde en publicar nuevos capítulos, pero tratare de hacerlo al menos uno cada 15 días._

_Este capítulo tal vez sea algo largo en comparación con los anteriores, y no les diga mucho, pero en este capítulo quería describir mas como fue que se conocieron e hicieron buenos amigos y llegaron a lo que ocurrió en capitulo 1, jeje, pero como me había quedado ya muy largo el capi, decidí seguir dividiendo esta historia de su pasado, keke; espero tengan paciencia, y no se estén aburriendo con estos capis, espero tardarme máximo otro capi, para ya pasar bien de lleno a la proposición indecorosa de Rukia a Ichi, jeje._

_Pero en lo que pasa lo anterior, quiero seguir agradeciendo a todos esos bellos comentarios que le han estado dejando a esta rara historia y a esta loquita autora, jeje, en verdad me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, esta y otras historias más que estoy publicando y otras que espero publicar próximamente, y espero y deseo que las puedan disfrutar mucho, ya que por eso escribo, jeje._

_Y espero no se desesperen y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta y a mis otras 2 historias, en especial la de Preludio of a Rainy Heart (ya que no he tenido muchos lectores __), y espero que la que me falta por actualizar (Posesión), lo haga pronto, keke._

_Y si les gustan mis historias, recomiéndenselas y compórtenselas a sus amigos, seres queridos y amados, y a sus conocidos; y si no les gustan, recomiéndenselas y dénselas a sus enemigos, jaja._

_Sin más que comentar, les digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

_Atte: Su escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

_**Glosario:**_

_*** **__Jeús:_ Él que viene a ayudar _(palabra hebrea)._

**Créditos:**

* Los versos del principio y final del capítulo, son obtenidos del tom del manga de Bleach, donde el primero es para la portada de Ichi, y el segundo para el de Rukia _(aunque yo le agregue los signos de interrogación, keke)._

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación.


	4. Estado de Emergencia

_**Suplica, **_

_**hasta que deje de escuchar tus gritos de desesperación**_

_**y gemidos de angustia y dolor,**_

_**hasta que vea lagrimas rojo carmesí,**_

_**derramarse alrededor de todo tu cuerpo,**_

_**hasta que…**_

_**pagues tus faltas,**_

_**con el sonido de tu silencio,**_

_**bajo un cuerpo inerte en el suelo…**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Estado de Emergencia**_

¿?: Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Chica: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué frenas así, Ichigo?

¿?: Oh vaya, así que tú eres Ichigo, y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado… espero que tu amiguita se quiera divertir mucho con nosotros, al igual que tu Vizard…

_(Los 5 sujetos que se habían aparecido frente a los jóvenes, con cuchillos y algunos con pistolas ocultas en sus bolsas traseras del pantalón, deteniendo bruscamente así su andar en la motocicleta, apuntaron hacia los jóvenes, amenazando con terminar con su corta vida…)_

I: _(viendo como los chicos, en especial el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla, veían perversamente, de pies a cabeza, a la chica)_ A ella déjenla en paz, el asunto es conmigo y no con esta mujer _(bajándose de la motocicleta, volteándola a ver, con cierto desdén, para despistar a sus oponentes)._

¿?: Ah, ¿Qué opina señor Pantera? Ha de ser muy importante para el Vizard esta chica ¿No? Si no, no la estaría protegiendo tanto, con una farsa tan mala.

R: ¿Eh?

¿?: Si, ¿Apoco creyeron que esa miradita de desprecio que le lanzaste a esta beeellaaaaa mujer, funcionaria para engañarnos? Si ya sabemos que están juntos.

I/R: ¡No estamos juntos!

I: Y no digas que es bella con ese maldito tono de voz.

¿?: Uy, ¿Celoso? ¿Ya te enojaste? No seas envidioso y comparte a tu bella amante Vizard, jaja _(comiéndosela con la mirada)._

I: Tú…

¿?: ¿Yo qué?... _(Acercándosele junto con otros 3 miembros de la pandilla, que lo pillaron de sorpresa y lo sostuvieron, este se dirigió hacia atrás de Ichigo, y lo tomo de los cabellos para que pudiera verlo; mientras que 2 de los miembros lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos, y el ultimo solo se puso enfrente de Ichigo sin hacer ni decir nada; mientras que el líder de la pandilla, observaba detenidamente a la chica, que aun seguía subida en la motocicleta)._

I: _/p. Maldición, mi plan inicial no funciono, ahora ¿Qué hare?, tengo que idear otro plan, pero en este momento no se me ocurre nada, ¿Qué hare? Si no hago nada rápido, no solo mi vida estará en riesgo de terminarse ahora, aunque debido a mi situación actual, eso ya no importa tanto, de hecho me harían un favor; pero… la vida de esta chica, aunque no me caiga bien del todo, no tiene por qué verse envuelta en esto, ni mucho menos acabarse aquí, por mi culpa..., ya no aguantaría que una persona más muriera a causa mía… /_

¿?: Anda, ¡Contesta! ¿Yo qué? Ahh, ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos?

¿?2: No es gatos Zero, ¡Son perros, perros!

¿?3: Estas mal Raito, no son perros ¡Son lombrices!

¿?/¿?2: ¡Como van a ser lombrices Jun! ¡Cómo!

¿?4: Tontos… _(en voz baja y con tono de desprecio)._

I: _/p. A pesar de su estúpida pelea, no me han soltado, y este tipo, sigue sin hacerme nada, a pesar de que me tiene frente suyo…, aunque debería tener mas precaución por él, el que más me preocupa es el líder, ya que aun sigue observando detenidamente a esta chica, ahh, esto no me da buena espina…, tendré que seguir un poco con mi primer plan, pero dándoles la razón un poco también, si no, no podre salvarla, y otra vez me verán como culpable y tendré que huir; no, más bien, me veré y seré culpable, otra vez…/_ Oye tú el grandulón… _(señalando por lo bajo con su dedo índice al chico que tenia frente suyo)._

¿?4: ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

I: _/p, aunque suene estúpido, tengo que decírselo/_ ¿Me vas a hacer daño?

Z: ¿Ah? _(responde el que lo tenía tomado de los caballos, jalando mas de ellos a su paso)_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿A caso estas retando a Ayato? ¿Por qué solo a él? Que… _(jalándolo más hacia él para hablarle)_ ¿Crees que yo no te puedo hacer ni un rasguño mocoso?

Raito/Jun: _/p. pero nunca dijo eso amigo…/_

I: Umm, no creo, te ves más débil que él…

Z: ¿Ah?

I: Pues si pudieras… ya lo hubieras hecho…

Z: No me retes…

I: Umm no puedes… en cambio tu compañero de enfrente, tal vez…

Ayato: Si puedo Vizard, pero a pesar de tus tretas, no caeré, estoy demasiado fastidiado como para hacer algo tan infantil; así que mejor me alejo de aquí, y le dejo el resto a ellos.

I: ¿Ah? ¿Te estás acobardando?

Chica: _/p. Tonto, no lo retes, no a él…/_

A: Piensa lo que quieras _(se marcha para sentarse en un tambo tirado por la banqueta)._

I: Entontes… baaa, no me darás mucha batalla, ¿etto… Zero?

Z: Ha, si puedo, pero…

I: ¿Qué? ¿Miedo?

Z: No, no lo hare, y… ¿Sabes porque? (_acercándose un poco más hacia el rostro del chico) _Porque, a pesar de ya te tengo solo para mi, gracias a que el despreciable de Ayato no quiere mover ni un dedo; no quiero que esa bella dama, de gran pureza, vea sangre de cualquier mentecato; pobre, no quiero espantarla, _(acercándose a su oído)_ antes de tiempo… jaja.

I: _/p. Maldito…/ _Pues no me importa, de hecho si la conozco, pero no de hace mucho tiempo, de hecho _(le susurra el también al oído)_ la conocí en una noche, y no sabes cómo…

Z: ¿En serio? _(duvitativo)._

I: Umm… ¿Dudas de mi? Te puedo describir cada RINCOOOOONNNN de su tersa piel y bien formado cuerpo…

Z: Umm…

I: Por ejemplo, si ves sus piernas podrás notar que…

Z: Ya, ya no sigas, no quiero imaginármela aun…

I: Jaja, /_p. Perfecto no es tan listo como pensé que era, al parecer su compañero Ayato es mas calculador, ya que sigue observándonos, al mismo tiempo que a su líder, que aun no deja de mirar a esta mujer, que estén tan tranquilos me da más desconfianza, así que tengo que saber que planean hacer… pero para ello tengo que quitarme de encima a estos tipos primero/_ En serio, entonces ni te cuento lo que puede lograr en tu cuerpo cuando las utiliza para, bueno, tu sabes…

Z: Ja, no te creo, si se ve un pan de Dios.

I: Las apariencias engañan amigo, dulce por fuera, pero ardiente por dentro, de pura, casta y virgencita, y pan de Dios, no tiene más que la cara, aunque tiene algo que…

Z: ¿Qué?

I: ¡Que te puede volver loco hasta la muerte!

Z: Oh, ya… y por eso la proteges tanto, ¿No?

I: Ummm, de hecho no…

Z: ¿Cómo?

I: Pues veras, planeaba deshacerme de ella hoy mismo…

Z: ¿Por qué? ¿Si no dices que es, prácticamente una maquina sexual?

I: Así es, pero es muy molesta, me acosa, siempre esta husmeando en mis asuntos, es gritona, encimosa, empalagosa, eufórica, etc., etc., es frustrante y cansado estar así, está mal de la cabeza, y eso que solo llevo una noche y lo que va de este día con ella.

Z: Me imagino, aunque yo _(viéndola detenidamente)_ podría domarla…

I: Inténtalo si puedes, yo trate de hacerlo y no logre nada; además…

Z: Además… ¿Qué?

I: Tiene algo que hace querer solo estar con ella una noche.

Z: ¿Y qué es eso?

I: No puedo contártelo aquí, no lo soportarías, ni yo puedo…

Z: ¿En verdad?

I: Si, es algo tan grave, malo y asqueroso, que…

Z: Ah, por tu expresión, ha de serlo…

I: Si, es algo de su cuerpo y su mente, es horrible…

Z: Ah, ya veo… ¡Oye! (gritándole a uno de sus compañeros) ¿Tú qué opinas Raito?

R: No sé, no puedo imaginarme a una mujer como ella siendo así, tan… uyyyy…

Z: ¿Y tu Jun?

J: Ummm… puede ser y no ser… pero más vale prevenir que matar, ¿No? Jaja.

Z: Umm, tontos, no me ayudan en nada… pero de cualquier forma, no solo estamos aquí para eso…, así que te creeré…

I: _/p. menos mal, funciono/._

Z: Claro, hasta el momento en que termine contigo, y pueda comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, y manos… jajajaja. Lo siento belleza _(gritándole a la chica desde lejos)_ como sé, gracias a tu estúpido amante, que ya no eres una diosa pura y casta…

C: ¡¿Ah?! _/p. ¡¿Que ya no soy pura y casta?!, Que le habrás dicho, ¡Maldito Ichigo!/._

Z: Así que… _(soltándolo de la cabeza para…)_ ¡Tendrás que verlo sufrir con tus propios ojos!. Chicos… si me permiten…

R/J: Ah, sí.

_(De pronto Zero, utilizando todas sus fuerzas le golpea con un puño el estomago a Ichigo, para después darle un codazo en la espalda y rematarlo en la cabeza con una patada)._

Z: Vamos, levántate vizard, demuestra tu clase.

I: _(sangrando por todos lados y hadeando…) _ahahah…

R: Vamos Zero, ¡No te quedes con toda la diversión para ti! Déjanos algo también, o si no Ayato vendrá y no nos dejara nada, el es ¡Muy egoísta!

J: Deja tu a Ayato, ¡El jefecito inmediato se enfadara!…

R: Si, míralo ya ni nos habla, ¡Esta igual o inclusive más callado y serio que Ayato!

J: Ummm, si, seguro esta ¡Molestándose por nuestra demora! _/p. Aunque, a estas alturas, (viendo a su líder) ya nos estaría gritoneando por nuestra incompetencia, sin en cambio, desde que llegamos, no ha dejado de ver, o mejor dicho, inspeccionar a la chica, ni un solo instante…, será que…, (viendo a la chica) pero qué demonios… si esta chica es igualita a… a…/_

Z: Yo puedo solo con él, así que ¡No me molesten!

R: Pero… _(viendo a su compañero Jun)_ Vamos Jun, porque no le dices nada?!

J: ¿Sera?...

R: Jun, ¡Despierta! _(zarandeándolo un poco para que le responda, pero sin mucho éxito) _¿Qué te ocurre?

J: Ella…

R: ¿Quién Jun?

J: _/p._ _si, tiene que ser, por eso Ayato no ha hablado en lo absoluto, y ve al jefe y a esta chica, como si…, si, tiene que ser ella…/_

_(Mientras tanto, Zero sigue ignorando al resto de sus compañeros, y sigue atacando a Ichigo)._

C: _/p. ¿Por qué no te defiendes Ichigo? Sé que eres algo tonto e inútil, pero no creo que lo seas tanto como para dejarte vencer así de fácil, ahhh (escucha los quejidos del chico) maldición ¿Qué hago? No puedo soportarlo más, tengo que ayudarlo, pero… no puedo hacerlo tan fácilmente, aun me duele el tobillo, además… este sujeto (viendo despectivamente al líder que se encontraba recargado en un poste de luz, aun observándola) no se si no se ha dado cuenta o esta disimulando, esperando el momento adecuado para atacarme, noo, ya se dio cuenta, al igual que el otro que sigue ahí sentado, y quiere que demuestre quien soy, así que…, me tiene en sus manos…/_

I: _(que cayó cerca de los pies de la chica, y en voz baja y entre cortada)_ ¿Aun estas aquí? ¡Vete rápido! Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

R: Pero…

I: Estos sujetos son… _(recibe un golpe) _de lo peor, parecen ser bandidos cualquiera _(recibe una patada),_ de hecho ser tontos… _(otro golpe),_ pero no lo son, de hecho _(otro golpe más)_ son más peligrosos de lo que te imaginas; así que si no te vas _(golpe)_ corres peligro de morir en este despreciable lugar, así que lo seguiré distrayendo mientras tu corres y escapas de aquí…

R: Pero… ¿En verdad? ¡No puedo abandonarte si te están masacrando! _(angustiada)._

I: Estaré bien, he tenido peores días…

R: ¿En serio? Pero…

I: ¡Hazlo rápido!

R: Está bien…

I: /p. Corre rápido, ya que si aun estas aquí, no puedo protegernos a ambos, ya que si decido atacar a este hombre, el que aun está sentado ira tras de ti, ya pude calcularlo, finge no importarle nada de esto, pero nada mas esta a la expectativa para que cometa cualquier error contra estos hombres…, no, más bien contra su líder, su mirada me lo dice todo, si ataco al líder, ira tras de ti… aunque parece que él lo hará primero sin alguna causa, o peor aún, el líder lo hará primero y este lo seguirá… maldición.../

Z: Ya, ¿Aun tienes fuerzas Vizard? Recuerda que tus pecados te perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo, jamás, ¡Jamás te perdonare haberle hecho eso al jefecito! _(golpe en el estomago)._

R: Esa mujer no es…

J: Si, tiene que serlo, ella, ella es la familia Kuchiki…

C:_ /p. No, no puedo abandonarlo así, ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!…/_

A:_ (Levantandose lentamente y serenamente de su asiento)._

I:_ /p. No, no puede ser…/ _Ahaha _(gimiendo)._

¿?: _(tomándola de su brazo derecho con su mano, apretándola fuertemente) _A donde crees que vas Hielo…

C: Suéltame…

I: _(la ve con un ojo entre abierto chorrenandole sangre de la cabeza)_ ¡¿Por qué no te has ido?! ¡Vete! Tuuuu, Pantera, déjala en paz, ¡El asunto es conmigo! ¡Ella es insignificante en esto!

P: ¿En serio piensas eso? Puede ser que haya venido por ti… pero…

R/J: Sii, ella se ve más valiosa, porque no vamos por ella primero.

P: Tienen buen ojo chicos. Zero, sigue con el Vizard por favor, Ayato, yo me encargare de la mujer.

A: Esta bien señor _(respetuosamente)._

R/J: ¿Y nosotros jefesito?

P: Pueden ayudar a Zero.

A/J: Ah, está bien.

P: Y por cierto, todos estaban equivocados.

Z/R/J: ¿Ah?

P: No son gatos, perros, ni mucho menos lombrices; son ratones…

Z/A/J: ¡¿En serio?!

P: Si, como los ratones que huyen de su amo, el gran gato, o en este caso, pantera; además… no es matar, es lamentar; o no es así mi querida dama… _(tomándola mas fuerte del brazo y jalándola hacia él, con mirada oscura hacia ella) _aunque en este caso, tu experimentaras ambas cosas, gracias a nuestro querido Vizard, _(susurrándole al oído)_ o tal vez gracias a ti misma, mi querido Hielo partido.._. _

_**Así es,**_

_**Trata de huir,**_

_**No encontraras escapatoria alguna,**_

_**Hasta que clames mi nombre,**_

_**Hasta que mis oídos no puedan escucharte más,**_

_**Hasta que te veas envuelta en la terrible oscuridad,**_

_**Hasta que una *sombra feroz te envuelva*…**_

_**Hasta que no puedas pecar nunca jamás…**_

_**Y el *castigo divino resuene maravillosamente*…**_

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Hola queridos y amables lectores, perdón por la súper tardanza, en verdad no tengo perdón de ustedes, jeje; pero ya les traje el 4to capi de esta rara historia, que por más que hago para ya entrar en materia de lo que en si trata, nada mas no puedo, jeje, me salen capítulos de historia super largos, pero ahora sí, ya el ultimo capitulo es el fin de cómo se conocieron, en una situación crítica; para ya después pasar, por ahí del capi 6, con la propuesta atrevida de Rukia a Ichi, keke, asi que sean pacientes por fis, y sigan leyendo hasta el final!, tratare de hacer interesantes capítulos para que valga la espera, keke._

_Y bueno, me gustaría agradecer lo comentarios positivos que he recibido, me ayudan a valorar mi esfuerzo y seguir escribiendo, así que por ello mismo les pido sigan dejándolos! En verdad me hacen muy feliz, e incrementan las posibilidades de que actualice más rápido, jeje._

_Así que, comenten aquí, y si desean y tienen tiempo, y no han leído mis otras 2 historias fumadas, háganlo y comenten! Jeje, y prometo actualizar en esta semana mi otra historia titulada "Preludio of a Rainy Heart" keke (y mas porque ya hubo una personita por ahí que me está pidiendo pronta actualización, jeje, descuida, solo espérame un ratito, en lo que detallo mejor el accidente aéreo que tendrá Ichi y su acompañante, y ya subo nuevo capi __ ), junto con la otra "Posesión"._

_Sin más que comentar, les deseo divertido y gratificante fin de semana y ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

_Atte: Su escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

**Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca inspiración; los fragmentos que tienen asterisco, están inspirados en la canción de Park Jung Min, como Romeo, que se llama _"Sin",_ y que posiblemente puedan seguir leyendo mas de esta bella letra a lo largo del fic.

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca y demente imaginación.


	5. Nunca Olvidare esa Calida Mano, ese

_**¡Vive para destrozar todo a tu paso!, **_

_**¡Sin ninguna contemplación hacia nada ni hacia nadie!**_

_**¿Aunque sea lo que realmente no quieras?**_

_**Sí, porque ella ha llegado a ti,**_

_**como un rayo de luz, **_

_**para,**_

_**Cambiar tu mundo…**_

¿?: _(tomándola de su brazo derecho con su mano, apretándola fuertemente) _A donde crees que vas Hielo…

C: Suéltame…

I: _(la ve con un ojo entre abierto chorrenandole sangre de la cabeza)_ ¡¿Por qué no te has ido?! ¡Vete! Tuuuu, Pantera, déjala en paz, ¡El asunto es conmigo! ¡Ella es insignificante en esto!

P: ¿En serio piensas eso? Puede ser que haya venido por ti… pero…

R/J: Sii, ella se ve más valiosa, porque no vamos por ella primero.

P: Tienen buen ojo chicos. Zero, sigue con el Vizard por favor, Ayato, yo me encargare de la mujer.

A: Esta bien señor _(respetuosamente)._

R/J: ¿Y nosotros jefesito?

P: Pueden ayudar a Zero.

A/J: Ah, está bien.

P: Y por cierto, todos estaban equivocados.

Z/R/J: ¿Ah?

P: No son gatos, perros, ni mucho menos lombrices; son ratones…

Z/A/J: ¡¿En serio?!

P: Si, como los ratones que huyen de su amo, el gran gato, o en este caso, pantera; además… no es matar, es lamentar; o no es así mi querida dama… _(tomándola más fuerte del brazo y jalándola hacia él, con mirada oscura hacia ella) _aunque en este caso, tu experimentaras ambas cosas, gracias a nuestro querido Vizard, _(susurrándole al oído)_ o tal vez gracias a ti misma, mi querido Hielo partido.._. _

_**Capitulo 5 **_

"_**Nunca olvidare esa cálida mano, ese partido corazón y a este hombre…"**_

Chica: Ummm… _(Viéndolo con desprecio)._

Pantera: _(Ya cerca de la chica)_ Así que… ¿No piensas hacer nada? El hecho de que ellos estén atacando a ese chico, no es por el mismo, aunque él lo crea, todo esto es a causa tuya, desde un principio me fije en ti, tú eres lo que quiero hacer sufrir desde un principio, así que ¿Quieres seguir viéndolo sufrir? Si es así, eres libre de no hacer nada, de huir y dejarlo aquí; pero, si lo valoras aunque sea un poco, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, venir conmigo o recibir los golpes en su lugar, tú tomas tu decisión…

C: Ha _(viéndolo con desprecio y desdén)_ es verdad, no lo conozco mucho como para arriesgarme en su lugar, y menos en manos tuyas, así que sería muy fácil para mí salir corriendo de aquí y abandonarlo a su suerte, porque a pesar de que vinieras mas por mí, también lo buscabas a él, o ¿Me equivoco? _(silencio),_ ¿No verdad?, pero…

P: ¿Pero?...

C: A pesar del poco tiempo _(bajando su mirada hacia su pie vendado)_ le he tomado aprecio, además, _(gritando)_ ¡No soy tan desgraciada ni mucho menos cobarde como para abandonar a un amigo aquí, en tus despreciables manos! _(patada voladora directamente en la cara del líder de la banda)_ así que… ¡No escojo ninguna de las opciones que me diste! _(rodillazo en la parte noble del líder),_ ya no seré mas tu ratoncito, no huiré mas, de ahora en adelante, se invertirán los papeles...

Raito/Jun: Pero que demo…

C: Y ustedes, déjenlo en paz _(patadas para ambos chicos)._

Zero: Vaya _(a Ichi)_ era verdad lo que me dijiste, no es un pan de Dios esta mujer…

C: Ya me hartaste, ¿Hasta cuando piensas dejarlo en paz? ¿Ya te divertiste mucho no crees?

Z: Tu… Kuchi…

C: _(puñetazo en la cara) _miserable, nunca te lo perdonare (jalándolo de los cabellos y aventándolo contra la pared), ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, jamás en tu vida…

Z: Yo, yo…

I: _/p. Pero, esta mujer quien se cree, como puede ponérseles así como así a estos tipos, si pantera les dijese que utilicen eso…, no, en mis condiciones, esto seria, nuestro fin…/_

C: _(dirigiéndose hacia Asushi y Jun)_ y ¡Ustedes, que tanto ven!, ¿Quieren más?

A/J: No, no, de hecho ya nos estábamos llendo... _(mientras se levantaban con una extraña mirada del suelo, amenazante y fría…)._

C: Ah pues muy bien, entonces…

I: ¡No!, ¡Deténganse!, _(por lo bajo mientras se levantaba lo más rápido posible para atacarlos y así evitar un desastre…)_ maldición, /p. tendré que mostrarme como… eh, no…, maldición, demasiado tarde…, otra vez…/

P: _(viendo a sus acichincles, y sus negras inyenciones, a Ichi y a la chica)_ Alto ahí chicos… _(deteniendo los brazos, pies y armas que estaban a punto de sacar, y que iban directo a la chica, con solo una mano y su voz autoritaria) _no es necesario, ya nos vamos…, no es bueno enfrentarnos con ella bajo estas circunstancias, además desde un principio solo veníamos por el vizard, y parece ser que ya está muy lastimado como para seguir divirtiéndonos, así que vámonos, vendremos por él, y porque no, por la chica, después…

Z: Pero jefe, yo…

P: ¿Que no ha quedado claro lo que dije? _(con tono de enfado pero expresión corporal seria y mirada de miedo (tipo Unohana, jiji))._

Z: Esta bien _(desilusionado por la actitud de su jefesito, y por no poder atacar con su 30% de fuerza)._

P: _(viendo a los otros serio)._

R/J: Esta bien… _/p. además, (viendo a la chica y lo que podía haber hecho) es muy peligroso estar con esta mujer sin un buen plan/_

Z: Lo dejaremos por hoy vizard, pero aun no se me ha olvidado, nada… _(serio y frio al mismo tiempo)_, así que cuídate…

I: Ah, tu también… (serio y con cierto odio en su mirar).

Z: _(en el oído, tocando su hombro derecho con su grande y fría mano)_ y tu también, mi hielo, nunca olvidare lo que tú y tu hermano me hicieron… _(llendose del lugar junto con sus subordinados)._

R: Yo tampoco…, yo tampoco… Grimmjow…

R: _(Agachándose hasta el cuerpo herido del chico) ¿_Estás bien, Ichigo?

I: Ah, sí, esto _(tosiendo sangre)_ no es nada.

R: ¡Cómo no va a ser nada!, si estas muy herido, y ¡hasta sangre sale de su boca!.

I: No es nada en verdad, no te preocupes, yo…

R: _(agachando la cabeza, para ocultar su dolor, culpa y lágrimas)_ perdón, perdóname…

I: ¿Por qué?

R: Por acobardarme y llegar tarde a ayudarte; por mi culpa…, por mi culpa… tienes estas heridas, y sufriste demasiado (melancolica).

I: Ja, no te preocupes, _(tomando su mentón para levantarle el rostro y verla directo a los ojos)_ no fue tu culpa, estas heridas yo mismo me las he causado por descuidado y…

R: ¿Y…?

I: _(soltando su mentón y volteando su rostro para evitar su mirada)_ Ser diferente.

R: ¿Cómo?

I: Ummm… digamos que esto es lo mismo siempre, cada vez que volteo, a donde quiera que vaya, en cualquier lugar, _(alzando su mirada hacia el cielo) _siempre es lo mismo, ya estoy acostumbrado.

R: ¿En verdad?

I: Si, en verdad, así que _(volviéndola a ver de frente)_ ya no llores más _(apartándole un mechón de cabello para secarle las lágrimas de su rostro) _es malo para un hombre ver llorar así a una enana como tú.

R: Ah…, ¿Qué?, ¡Oye! _(golpeando su hombro, el cual estaba herido)._

I: Auch, ¡Cuidado!, ¡Eso duele!

R: ¡Ah, pues no que estabas bien! ¡Mentiroso!

I: Ummm… _(forcejenado con la chica)._

R: _(deteniendo el forcejeo juguetón)_ Llegue tarde… _(en voz baja)._

I: No, te equivocas, a pesar de que tú no tenías nada que ver en este asunto, te arriesgaste y me protegiste, aun siendo una mujer, y teniendo un pie lastimado, no te importo arriesgar tu vida para salvar a un tipo como yo, y lo valoro, lo valoro mucho…

R: Pero…

I: Ash, esto me llena de vergüenza, ¡¿Como un chico es protegido por una chica?! ¡Por dios! Espero que no se lo vayas andar contando a todo el mundo ¡eh! ¡Sería muy malo para mi imagen!, que de por sí ya es mala…

R: Ummm…_ (viéndolo fijamente, preocupada), _ja, descuida, no lo hare, aunque no sé a qué imagen te refieras… para mi, a pesar de todo, me has causado buena impresión.

I: ¿En verdad?

R: Si, y descuida, tú me brindaste el apoyo primero, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderte, y más si estaba en mis manos…

I: Si… pero, ¿Como lo lograste? Si estas lastimada…

R: Ummm… digamos que tengo buen sistema nervioso que me envió la adrenalina necesaria para esta ocasión, hehe.

I: Ja, y ¿Lo dices así como si nada?

R: Eh, si, jeje.

I: Eres rara.

R: ¿Ha?, mira quien lo dice, tú también eres extraño; y… _(levantadonse de donde se encontraba agachada)_ ¡Date prisa!, necesito llevarte al hospital para que te revisen.

I: No, así está bien, en verdad no es tan grave.

R: Pero…

I: Además no puedo ir.

R: ¿Por qué no?

I: Porque… ¿Qué les voy a decir cuando me pregunten por la causa de mis heridas? ¿Que nos encontramos a unos vándalos y luchamos contra ellos?

R: Pues… _(pensativa)._

I: Serian más problemas, y no tengo ánimos para ello.

R: Si, tienes razón, al menos déjame curarte las heridas, ¿Si?.

I: ¿Dónde?

R: Ummm… _(buscando por todos lados a su alrededor)_ ¡Mira! _(señalando la banca de enfrente)_ hay que sentarnos en esa banca de allá en frente para que te pueda revisar mejor.

I: Ummm, y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

R: En mi bolsa presuntuosa llevo lo básico para atenderte estas heridas.

I: ¿En verdad?

R: Si, ja, ¿En verdad pensabas que llevaba cosas tan costosas en mi equipaje? Es solo para despistar, jaja.

I: Pues vaya que funciona eh…

R: En fin, recárgate en mi hombro para que te puedas levantar.

I: Ummm…

R: Anda, rápido.

I: ¿Y si quieres hacerme algo malo?

R: ¿Cómo qué?

I; Que tal y quieres abusar de mi inocencia.

R: ¿Ha?, ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡Además de cuestionarte qué diablos le dijiste a ese vándalo para que dudara de mi castidad!

I: ¡Nada, nada!, Además…

_/(Dentro de un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados, y una ventana a medio abrir, estacionado a pocos metros de donde se encontraban los jóvenes alegando…)/_

¿?: Entonces, ¿Que hacemos señor?, ¿Los seguimos?

¿?2: No, déjalos ir, aun no es el momento para arreglar cuentas con esa persona _/p. no, aun no…/._

¿?: Esta bien, como usted ordene, arrancare el auto ahora mismo.

Después del incidente con los vándalos, y debido al tiempo perdido, nos fue imposible llegar a las clases, así que nos fuimos a nuestras casas, ella quería dejarme en mi casa y cuidarme mejor ahí, pero no se lo permití, le dije que ella también estaba lastimada, y de un pie, y el vendaje nuevo que le había puesto tenía que ser cambiado y su pie revisado por un profesional, si no, podría empeorar, así que con mucho pesar ella acepto y se fue; después de ese día, la deje de ver por un buen tiempo; hasta que un día, cuando fui a recoger mi carta de aceptación, escuche un armonioso pero a la vez triste sonido…

_*Nananananaa nananana nana nana*_

_*ShiiiShiiiShiiShiii*_ _(Sonido de una cuerda rota)._

Chica: Ha _(suspiro)_ hoy no es mi día… _(dirige su violín de su hombro hacia abajo, mientras le chorrea de sangre el dedo índice de la mano izquierda (gracias a que al romperse la cuerda de mi que tocaba, esta le rasguñó el dedo), se sienta en una banca cercana al jardín, a un lado del árbol de jacaranda, y lenta y tristemente deja sobre el resto de la banca, a su lado, el violín junto con su arco, se recarga sobre el respaldo de la banca y dirige su mirada hacia un nublado cielo)._

I: _(Ve la lamentable expresión de la chica, y decide salir por fin de su escondite tras los arbustos)_ Que bella canción, ¿Cómo se llama? _(le dice a la chica mientras se acerca hacia su lugar)._

C: Umm… Never Meant to Belong*

I: Y… ¿Tú la compusiste? _(le pregunta mientras toma el instrumento musical de la chica entre sus manos para poder sentarse a su lado, y poner a este sobre su regazo)._

C: Umm _(Aceptándolo con la cabeza)._

I: ¿Y con esto? _(señalando al violín que aun estaba en sus manos)._

C: Umm _(Aceptándolo con la cabeza)._

I: Oh, vaya, no pensé que fueras una enana con talento, jaja.

C: Umm…

I: Ash, ¿Qué solo puedes contestar con un umm? ¿No sabes otra palabra?

C: … _(dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo)._

I: Ha, en fin _(tomando y observando delicadamente el instrumento de la chica), _no pensé que poseyeras el talento para tocar tan bello instrumento, a simple vista parece como cualquier otro instrumento de cuerdas, pero si lo ves con detenimiento, te das cuenta que es un violín de muy buena calidad, y_ (tocando una cuerda)_ con muy buen sonido.

C: Ummm… gracias.

I: ¿Y se puede saber porque llorabas?

C: Bueno, es que…

I: ¿Porque te lastimaste no? No puedo creer que una heridita así te saque lagrimas, ya ni las de aquel día…

C: ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

I: Si, estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo, ya que me dijiste que también estudiabas aquí, y…

C: ¿Y…?

I: Quería devolverte esto (sacando del bolso de su saco un fino pañuelo blanco con copos de nieve azules grabados en él, junto con las iníciales de su nombre), pero… que bien que no lo hice antes.

C: ¿Por qué?

I: Porque _(se levanta de la banca, para luego agacharse para tomar la mano de la chica, provocando un sonrojo en ella, y vendarle con el pañuelo el dedo ensangrentado que aun estaba presente)_ si no no podría haberse utilizado este pañuelo para curarte esta herida hoy.

C: Gracias, bueno sería que este pañuelo (viéndolo con cierta nostalgia) pudiera curar mis demás heridas…

I: Puede que no sea útil para eso, y para haberme ayudado a encontrarte antes, ya que las iníciales que tiene inscritas, nunca pudieron ayudarme a encontrarte por tu nombre entre los estudiantes de la universidad…

C: ¿Me buscaste por ese medio?

I: Si, ya que no sabía mas de ti, ni tu nombre, ni que carrera estudiabas, ni en que semestre ibas, así que me fue difícil; pero gracias a él, hoy, pude encontrarte…

C: … Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

I: Ummm… bueno, Rukia, tal vez el pañuelo no cure todas tus heridas, pero... tal vez yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, pueda hacerlo…

R: ¿Cómo?

I: Bueno, Rukia, ¿Acepas que un extraño como yo sea tu amigo?

R: No.

I: ¿Eh? _(algo sorprendido, triste y desilusionado)._

R: No, porque, yo lloraba por una persona que me ha causado daño, me ha defraudado y ha roto mi corazón…

I: _(en voz baja)_ y por ese hombre ya no quieres sufrí mas, ¿no?...

R: Así es, así que…

Ya, _(levantándose bruscamente de su asiento) _¡podemos ser amigos!

I: ¿Eh?

R: Los amigos se cuentan cosas ¿no?, se tienen confianza, se apoyan en momentos difíciles y de contrariedad, y no solo en los buenos y felices; tal vez en estos momentos no te cuente con detalles esto, ya que no suelo ser muy abierta con mis sentimientos, pero valoro lo que has hecho por mí, y a pesar de que no quería herirte a ti también, se que también puedo ayudarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo, y eso es lo importante de la amistad, ¿no?, y aunque puedo ver que hay dolor también en tu corazón, puedo esperar a que tu también quieras y puedas contármelo algún día, ya que eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?, te esperare, hasta entonces; así que, de ahora en adelante, ¡acepto!, acepto ser tu nueva amiga _(extendiéndole la mano derecha con una linda sonrisa, después de limpiarse una lagrima)._

I: Ah, yo también… yo también acepto _(estrechando su mano junto con la de la chica, limpiandole otra de sus lagrimas, y una suya interna),_ y te esperare hasta entonces…

_/p. Ya que yo también he aprendido a no mostrar mis sentimientos tan abierta y fácilmente, también he sufrido, pero siento que contigo esto podría cambiar…/_

R: Oh, y al final si va a llover (viendo el cielo, viendo como de a poco como caían las frías gotas de agua sobre sus rostros).

I: Corre, si no nos enfermaremos…

R: Si, y..

I: (se quita su saco para dárselo a ella) Ten.

R: ¿Y esto? (viéndolo algo sorprendida).

I: Úsalo.

R: Yo…

I: No es para ti, si no para tu violín…

R: ¡Oh, es cierto! Con esta lluvia…

I/R: ¡Tu/Mi violín se va a mojar y a dañar! _(tomando rápidamente la chica el violín, y el chico el arco (varita que se utiliza para tocar las cuerdas) de este)._

I: Jaja, y no vas a poder seguir tocando esas horrendas "melodías" tuyas, jajajaja.

R: ¡Oye! ¡Pero si hace un momento dijiste que se escuchaba hermoso!

I: ¡No es cierto!, ¡Mentí!_ (corriendo delante de ella para que no lo golpeara), _jaja.

R: Ummm… ya verás…

I: Vas, a ver si puedes, ¡tengo una varita, y no dudare en usarla! _(gritándole a la distancia, apuntándole con el arco)._

R: Shuz, ¡no se llama varita, se llama arco! _(también gritándole, ya tras de él, con su brazo izquierdo cubriéndose la cabeza, y con el derecho, abrazando a un bello violín cubierto con un saco que podía cubrir perfectamente la cuerda rota de aquel día, y el corazón roto de aquella tarde lluviosa…)_

I: Jaja, de pronto, ¡esta barita es más grande que tú!

R: ¡Oyes!...

I: _/p. Ah, aunque está lloviendo por fuera, parece que por dentro, la lluvia se ha detenido…/_ _(deteniéndose, después de tanto correr, cerca de un edificio de clases, viendo hacia el cielo)._

R: Ah, ya te alcance, vaya, así que tu también estudiaras aquí…, entremos, y… Gracias por todo, Ichigo… _(metiéndose al edificio primero)._

I: Gracias a ti, hoy como aquel día, definitivamente, se ha detenido la lluvia y el cielo ha mostrado un rayo de luz, inclusive, a una persona como yo…

R: ¡Vamos, rápido, si no perderemos cada quien nuestras clases!

I: Pero… yo aun no voy a tomar clases hoy… _(por lo bajo)._

¿?: Oh, Rukia, pensé que no llegabas, vamos, rápido entra ya…

R: Si, ya voy es que estoy esperando a… (viendo a su alrededor) ¿A dónde se fue?

…

Y así fue como la volví a ver, ella lloraba, lloraba bajo este mismo árbol, interpretando con sus dulces, pero en esos momentos, frías manos, una triste melodía en un lloroso y solitario violín, una melodía que quebranto a mi corazón y a mi alma, pero me acerco mas a ella, aunque fuese una melodía que gritaba el nombre de la persona que en estos momentos osa ponerse frente a mí con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracteriza pero que Rukia, aunque siga negándolo, aun la cautiva, y a mí, me duele…

R: Entonces, ¿Eso es un sí a nuestro matrimonio falso?

I: Ummm, pues…, no sé si….

¿?: Hola, Hola ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí, y ustedes tan solitos y con esas caras?

I/R: ¡Tú!...

R: Ashido-dono… _(sorprendida)._

I: Ashido _(con cierto desprecio en su voz),_ _/p. el miserable que me ha robado el valioso amor de Rukia, por última vez…/_

_**La lluvia que cae fría sobre tu rostro,**_

_**Humedeciendo el interior de tus ojos y tu alma, ¿esta?**_

_**¿Puedes ver ese rostro oscuro bajo las tinieblas de la noche nocturna?**_

_**Mientras anhelas un amor que te dio luz y detuvo tu lluvia interior,**_

_**Pero que, inevitablemente, le pertenece a alguien más…**_

_**/NOTAS DE LA AUTORA/**_

_Hola queridos lectores, cuánto tiempo sin leernos, discúlpenme!; pero, aquí un nuevo capi de esta rara historia, keke; tal vez este algo flojo, pero era para contextualizar lo que viene, que ahora si ya será la historia presente y buena, como lo dice el sumary, jeje; aquí Ichi no pelea como una de mis lectoras lo esperaba, perdón, pero Ichi tiene una buena razón para ello, al igual que Rukia, que después se revalara, jeje; y, ¿Qué les pareció a Ashido como rival amoroso de Ichi? En un principio pensé en poner a Kaien, pero como lo pienso utilizar en otras historias, mejor puse a Ashido, además de que dentro de esta historia, estoy pensando en darle otra importancia; aunque si quieren, lo puedo cambiar por Kaien, keke (solo es cuestión de borrar su nombre de este capi, escribir el de Kaien, o alguien más, y resubirlo, jeje), asi que, bienvenidas sus opiniones!_

_Y, pronto espero actualizar mis otras historias, y tengo la loca idea de subir otro de mis nuevos 5 fics que se me han ocurrido, jeje, espero recibir nuevamente su apoyo!_

_Y, por último, recuerden darle un follow, un favorite y un review a esta historia si les gusto, compartirla con sus amigos ichirukistas y bleachers, y si le gusta como escribo (que lo dudo algo, jeje) apoyarme leyendo mis otras historias, darles follow, favorite y reviews y seguirme como autor, keke, se los agradecería infinitamente, y así me motivaría a seguir escribiendo más raros fics para ustedes, :D_

_Los quiere su loka y tardada escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

**Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca inspiración.

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca, demente, revuelta y tardada imaginación :D.


	6. Asuntos del Corazon y Asuntos Importante

Rukia: Entonces, ¿Eso es un sí a nuestro matrimonio falso?

Ichigo: Ummm, pues…, no sé si….

¿?: Hola, Hola ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí, y ustedes tan solitos y con esas caras?

I/R: ¡Tú!...

R: Ashido-dono… _(sorprendida)._

I: Ashido _(con cierto desprecio en su voz),_ _/p. el miserable que me ha robado el valioso amor de Rukia, por última vez…/_

_¿Estás dispuesta a retrasar tus sueños _

_para ayudar a este vil hombre perdido?_

_Seguro, estoy viendo a un ángel,_

_Y abusando de él,_

_Queriéndolo, solo para mí…_

**Capitulo 6.**

"**ASUNTOS DEL CORAZÓN Y ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES"**

Ashido: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Tan sorprendidos… ¿Qué estaban haciendo…? ¿Eh…? Interrumpí algo importante entre ustedes, verdad jovenzuelos, jaja

R: ¡No!, no es nada de lo que está pensando Ashido-dono.

A: Pero yo ni he dicho lo que he pensado Kuchiki, jaja.

R: Ahhh, es que…

A: Pero siempre es divertido ver tu cara, así de sonrojada, jajajaja.

R: No se ría así de mi Ashido-dono, por favor.

A: No te preocupes Kuchiki, no lo hago con mala intención, solo es para…

I: Ashido, ¿Me podrías decir a que veniste?

A: Ah, tranquilo Kurosaki, parece como si me odiases.

I: Pues…

A: _(acercándose más a él)_ ¿Es porque interrumpí algo importante?, o ¿Dañe algo preciado para ti?

I: Ummm… _(enfadado)_

R: Ehhh, ya, ¿Ashido-dono, a que vino? Si a usted casi no le gusta venir por esta parte del campus.

A: Ummm, es verdad, pero quería verte.

I: ¿A Rukia?

R: ¿A mi?

I/R: ¿Por/Para qué?

A: Eh… pues veras, para darte esto.

R: ¿Qué es?

A: Pues si lo quieres descubrir, ábrelo.

R: Ummm, ¿Seguro? Si trae tu nombre…

A: Si, ábrelo, realmente es para ti.

R: Esta bien _(abre el sobre y le cuidadosamente su contenido)._

¡Oh! No puedo creerlo, realmente…

A: Si, ya nos dieron permiso para presentar la obra en la que tanto te has esmerado, usando las instalaciones principales de la facultad, y por si fuera poco, registrarla al concurso regional de este verano.

R: ¡Oh! ¿En verdad? ¡No puedo creer que haya conseguido tanto!

A: Naaa, y eso no es todo, además podrás formar tu propio taller de teatro; de hecho ese era mi verdadero motivo para buscarte con tanta urgencia.

R: ¿Por qué?

A: Porque necesitamos hacer mucha publicidad para conseguir pupilos para poder interpretar esta obra, y formar el taller, antes de la próxima semana, porque si no, nos cancelaran estos privilegios obtenidos.

R: ¡Oh! No puede ser, es muy poco tiempo, no creo que…

A: Tranquila, ya estoy convocando a los muchachos para que nos ayuden con la publicidad y demás, solo quería ver si estabas de acuerdo y…

R: ¡Claro que sí!

A: Muy bien, en la tarde creo ya tener listos los panfletos para esto, podrías pasar a mi labo…

R: No

A/I: ¿Eh?!

A: ¿Por q…?

R: No es que no quiera, de hecho sabe que he luchado por esto tanto tiempo que…, pero hoy no puedo de verdad, lo siento _(baja la mirada)._

A: Ummm, está bien, entiendo, si puedes y quieres, podemos ver esto mañana en…

R: Si, está bien, te buscare mañana donde siempre.

A: Bien, me parece perfecto Rukia, te veo mañana, y ¡Muchas felicidades! _(yéndose del lugar, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano)._

R: No, ¡Gracias a usted por conseguirme tanto, lo veo mañana!

A: Si, pero recuerda que ¡esto se logro gracias a tu talento! ¡Bye, Bye! _(perdiéndose de la vista de los chicos ahí sentados)._

I: Ese Ashido, no puedo creer que…

R: ¿Ah?, ¿Me llamo Rukia? ¿Realmente me dijo Rukia? _(metida en su ensoñación y confusión mental)._

I: Oye, enana_, _¡Respóndeme!

R: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre Ichigo?

I: Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, ¿Qué te ocurre Rukia? Porque te pusiste así _(viéndola con cierto enfado y dolor por su reacción) _por Ashido, tu…

R: _(seria)_ No es nada de eso.

I: ¿Entonces?

R: Me sorprendió esto, eso es todo.

I: _/p. ¿De verdad? No parece/ _

R: Es una gran noticia para mi…

I: Es verdad, pero…, por cierto, porque si es una importante noticia, ¿No aceptaste ir esta tarde con él, para ver el papeleo?

R: Ummm, bueno, porque tengo otro papeleo más importante que atender, y no puede esperar más tiempo.

I: ¿Eh? ¿Cuál? No me habías comentado nada _(preocupado)._

R: Ja, ¿En verdad te interesa, Kurosaki-kun?

I: Eh… No realmente _(bajando la mirada)_ _/p. Tonta, si no me interesara, no habría preguntado, tonta y retonta/ (triste)._

R: Pues… debería…

I: ¡Eh! ¿Por qué?

R: Ya lo sabrás más adelante _(revisando el reloj de su celular) _tengo que irme, ya va a empezar mi clase con el profesor Urahara, y ya sabes que es buena onda, pero cuando llegas tarde pues…

I: Si, si, ya vete, no quiero que aparte de enana, tenga una amiga tonta por tantos golpes en la cabeza con el borrador.

R: ¿Ah?, ¡Oyes! ¿A quién llamaste enana y tonta?

I: Pues… a quien será…

R: Tú…

I: Ya ¡Corre y vete!

R: ¿Tú te quedaras aquí? _/p. ¡No me acompañaras! ¡Malo!/_

I: Sí, tengo algunos temas que revisar…

R: Sí, ya veo…, y algunas cosas que pensar supongo…

I: Sí…

R: Bueno, nos vemos a las 4:00 pm, en la parada de autobuses, ¿De acuerdo?

I: ¿De acuerdo? _(un poco confuso por la cita, y el entusiasmo al pedirla, por decirlo así…)_

R: Nos vemos _(despidiéndose con la mano)._

I: Nos vemos, enana…

_/ Perdiendo de vista a Rukia…/_

I: … Un momento, ¿Nos iremos juntos a casa?, ¡¿Hoy?!...

Y… ¿Para qué será es papeleo?

Ese Ashido, trama algo, y no me gusta para nada…

/ Ya en una aula de la facultad…/

R: Ahhh, espero que cuando lleguemos todo salga bien, y podamos conseguir los papeles necesarios para esto.

Y… un momento, ¿Ichigo me llamo amiga? Sé que lo somos, pero nunca me había dicho eso tan directamente; aunque, ahora con esto, ¿Cómo me debería de llamar? Entre nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos, pero ante otros…, ahhhh, tranquila Rukia, es para ayudar a un buen amigo, solo espero que esto no le traiga nuevos problemas…

Profesor: Señorita Kuchiki, podría ser tan amable de decirnos como va su investigación sobre el tema que le asigne, claro, si puede dejar de meterse tanto en sus pensamientos que en mi clase, o si no, aunque nunca lo haya probado con usted por sus excelentes notas, me veré en la penosa necesidad de estrenar mi nuevo borrador con su linda cabecita…

R: ¡¿Eh?! Lo siento profesor, enseguida le muestro los avances de mi investigación…

P: ¡Así me gusta!, ver trabajo y no distracciones, noviazgos tontos, corazones embabucados, embarazos no deseados o casamientos jóvenes, que ¡nada mas les perturban la mente y el espíritu educativo!, jaja.

Alumnos: ¿Ahora de cual se fumo el profe, da miedo?...

R: Ummm… _(nerviosa por su ultimo "ejemplo de perturbación educativa" y con una gotita en la sien) _Bueno, proseguiré, en una poblacion, donde la media fue…

/A las 4pm/

R: Perdón por hacerte perder una clase Ichigo _(llegando a su encuentro con Ichigo, un tanto agotada y faltándole la respiración por correr a tanta prisa para encontrarlo aun)._

I: No te preocupes, me tocaba con Kenpachi…

R: Oh, entonces esto es serio, yo…

I: No, tranquila, primero respira bien; y al contrario, me salvaste, ya se la traía conmigo porque un día me rehusé a pasar como "voluntario" o mejor dicho, conejillo de indias, en una de sus exposiciones, desde ahí, me ha obligado a un sinfín de cosas _(cara de desagrado por haberlas recordado)_; será bueno por un día descansar de su excentricidad.

R: Eh… Bueno, si tu lo dices… _(no muy convencida de esto, pero ya sin más que poder hacer por el chico)._

I: Además, ¿Tú no tenias clase con Youruichi hoy también?

R: Sí, pero, no notara mi ausencia, jaja _(con cara y pose victoriosa)._

_/ En una aula del lado poniente de la facultad…/_

Youruichi: ¡Kuchiki, Kuchiki! Ahhh, donde rayos se metió esa niña, ummm… seguro se la ha de estar pasando rebien por ahí, con algún chicuelo de su edad, o… mayor, ¿Un profesor? ¡Oh por Dios!, o con un niñito joven e inocente… ¡Ah! ¡Pedófila!, naaa, ¡Seguro se divertirá de lo lindo y en grande, jaja! _(mente cochambrosa modo on)_ aun así _(seria),_ cuando la vuelva a ver…, ¡limpiara todo mi laboratorio!, con un cepillo de dientes, jaja _(con un rostro macabro)_, nada complicado _(restándole importancia al asunto). _

Alumnos: - Pero… ¡Si un cepillo es diminuto, y más comparado con su gigantesco laboratorio!

\- ¿Y qué hay con lo de divertirse relindo y a lo grande con profesores?

\- ¿Y qué onda con lo de pedófila?

\- Pobre Kuchiki…

Y: ¿Dijeron algo alumnos? _(amenazadora)._

A: ¡No nada, nada!

Y: A ver, tú _(señalando a un alumno con la punta del dedo índice por delante, y con su pie derecho encima de su escritorio),_ ¡pasa a exponer lo que te toco para hoy!

A: Si, claro! _(asustado)._

Y: ¿Eh?

A: ¡Sí!, ¡Youruichi - Sensei! _(más asustado aun)._

Y: Así me gusta, así me gusta, jaja…

/ Mientras, Ichigo y Rukia…/

I: Pero bueno _(sentándose junto a Rukia, que ya se había sentado, en los asientos de la parada de autobuses)_, ¿Vamos a casa a esta hora?

R: No

I: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces?!

R: Vamos a… ¡Ah! _(viendo el autobús dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos sentados, y parándose bruscamente a pararlo)_ ¡Súbete!

I: Pero este autobús no nos deja en…

R: Ya te dije que no vamos a casa ahora _(subiéndose al autobús)._

Vamos al registro civil _(sentencio)._

I: Ah, ya… ¡Ehh!, ¡¿Qué?! Al re… gis… tr…

R: Si, como oíste, al registro civil.

I: ¿Pero?...

R: Al registro civil por favor _(pagándole al chofer)_ gracias.

_(Buscando asientos para sentarse…)_

I: Ruk…

R: Ichigo, no sé porque te sorprendes tanto _(tomándolo por los hombros con ambas manos, y mirándolo de frente y seriamente),_

Vamos a Casarnos…

I: Oh, ya veo…, ¿Eh?, ¡¿Qué?!

R:** Vamos a Casarnos…**

_Y así una vez más, su mundo se puso patas arriba, pero ahora fue_

_gracias a las ocurrencias de una enana _

"_amiga" suya, _

_su única amiga, _

_hasta el momento…_

_Si, _

_Definitivamente,_

_la quería solo para él…_

_**/NOTAS DE LA AUTORA/**_

_Hola queridos lectores, nuevamente, cuánto tiempo sin leernos, años, ¿Verdad?, ¡Discúlpenme!; pero, aquí un nuevo capi de esta rara historia, keke; tal vez siga algo flojo, pero era necesario para entrar a lo bueno, o eso espero, jeje; como no he recibido opciones u objeciones para cambiar a Ashido por Kaien o alguien más, aun sigue en esta historia como rival de Ichi, jiji. _

_Además, aun sigo indecisa con la carrera que están estudiando Ichi, Rukia y Ashido; así que ¡acepto sus sugerencias!_

_Y, por último, recuerden darle un follow, un favorite y/o un review a esta historia si les gusto, compartirla con sus amigos ichirukistas y bleachers, y si les gusta como escribo (que lo dudo mucho, jeje, solo a mí, a veces, me gusta como escribo) apóyenme, por favor, leyendo mis otras historias, "Preludio of a Rainy Heart", que ya actualice hoy, junto con esta historia y la de "Posesión", y pienso cambiarle el nombre, a la de Preludio, pero estoy abierta a sus objeciones o aprobaciones para eso ;); denles follow, favorite y reviews; y si desean y gustan, síganme como autora, keke; ¡Se los agradecería infinitamente!, y así me motivaría a seguir escribiendo más raros fics para ustedes, y actualizando más seguido, jiji :D_

_Pd. Si recibo varios de sus comentarios, el lunes o el martes, les subiere el otro capítulo que ¡ya está saliendo del horno! ;)_

_Y si recibo más favorite y/o follow, pronto les subiere una nueva historia en la que ya tiene tiempo que había estado en mi loca cabecita, pero ¡ya está saliendo de ella y pasando a lo escrito!_

_*Se trata de un loco Casanova famoso, una inocente y otra arribista modelo, y una chica cuya pasión es la historia, la filosofía, las ciencias sociales, aunada a las ciencias naturales y un tanto más exactas…_

_¿Pero que pasara cuando el arte "banal" de un guapo Casanova se vea inmiscuido en la ciencia de una mujer fría, junto con las ambiciones de dos modelos reconocidas mundialmente?_

_Apariencias Vs Inteligencia; Talento Vs. Belleza, Sentimientos Vs. Prejuicios, Lujuria Vs. Soledad, es lo que unirá y separa a estos locos amantes…*_

_Jaja, si quieren saber más de esta historia algo trillada, y superficial, aparentemente, ya saben que hacer ;)._

_Los quiere su loca y super tardada escritora, __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

**Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca inspiración.

_Y:_

Los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca, demente, revuelta y tardada imaginación :D.


	7. Locuras y Más Locuras

R: Vamos a Casarnos…

I: Oh, ya veo… ¿Eh?, ¡¿Qué?!

R:** Vamos a Casarnos…**

_Si, una vez más tuve ese efímero sueño,_

_Donde tú estabas a mi lado, _

_Sacrificándote nuevamente por mí,_

_Y yo no podía hacer nada,_

_O más bien,_

_No quería hacer nada para impedirlo…_

**Capítulo 7**

"**Locuras y Más Locuras"**

I: ¿Pero qué locura estás diciendo Rukia?!

R: No es ninguna locura, ya somos dos personas grandes, saludables, consientes, futuros profesionistas, y…

I: ¿Y?

R: Solo nos falta esto para estar completos.

I: ¿Completos?

R: Si, bueno…, veras…, cuando una mujer y un hombre alcanzan cierta edad, pues…, para vivir más experiencias…, juntos…, tienen que hacer ciertas actividades que…

I: ¿Qué? ¡Óyeme!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Como dices eso aquí?! Eso es tan…, tan…, tan…

R: Mira, te lo propuse y…

I: Ya se, ya me habías dicho, pero yo todavía ni te decía si Sí o si No, de hecho pensé que era broma y además, hacer eso…

R: Jajaja, mira, no te preocupes, no es nada de lo que seguramente te habías estado imaginando, _pervertido (con voz seductora)._

I: _/p. ¿A no?/_

R: Y no es ninguna clase de broma Ichigo _(seria)_, yo jamás podría jugar con algo tan serio como este compromiso.

I: _/p. ¿Compromiso?/_

R: Y lo sé _(aun seria),_ se que realmente esto no será un matrimonio de verdad, pero quiero ayudarte Ichigo, en verdad deseo hacerlo; y como se que eres un cabeza hueca, tome tu silencio como un Sí.

I: ¿Eh? _/p. ¿Cabeza hueca?, ¡Oye!/ (sacudiéndose la cabeza para olvidar ese comentario no tan importante, por ahora; para así, pasar a lo que realmente era de suma importancia)_ Pero Rukia…

R: Calla, y ya no hagas tanto escándalo, porque estamos cerca del registro, y hay que disimular, hasta con estas personas a bordo.

I: Pero…

R: Además (interrumpiéndolo nuevamente), no nos vamos a casar ahorita ahorita, hoy solo vamos a ver cuáles son los documentos que necesitamos para hacerlo.

I: Si…, pero…

R: ¡¿Pero qué?! _(Exaltada un poco)._

I: ¿Estás segura? _(serio)._

R: ¡Absolutamente!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que contestar a esa pregunta?

I: ¡Las necesarias, hasta que te haga entrar en razón!

R: Umm, creo que entonces te quedaras sin voz, Kurosaki-kun.

I: Mmmm... _(algo molesto por su actitud, pero tratando de serenarse) _Al menos, ¿Has pensado en lo que van a decir en la escuela?

R: Eso no es problema, ya de por si hablan de nosotros, o… ¿No te habías dado cuenta, Kurosaki-kun?

I: Umm, deja ese tonito de niña melosa, ¡Me fastidia! _(molesto, no logrando serenarse del todo, jeje)._

R: ¡Ah! Tus palabras me duelen, Kurosaki-Kun… _(fingiendo llanto, mientras los "interesados", mas no metiches, pasajeros, miraban con desdén al joven Kurosaki…)_

I: _(Avergonzado, gracias, a las magnificas interpretaciones actorales de la chica, pero, de nueva cuenta, tratando de restarle importancia, y así, pasar a lo importante)_ Ummm…, ya, ya… _(acercándosele más para que no los escucharan aun más…)_ ¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero tú…

R: Ya, ya, deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces _(con un movimiento de mano, la chica, le resto importancia al asunto)._

I: Ja, ¿En verdad? _(con semblante de no lo puedo creer);_ y… ¿Has pensado que van a decir tus nuevos pupilos?

R: Esto no tiene porque interferir en eso _(siguiéndole restando importancia al asunto)_.

I: ¿Y has pensado que va a decir tu adorado Ashido? ¿Ah? _(con cierto tono molesto en su voz, pero con cierta seriedad a la vez)_.

R: Ummmm…, Ichigo _(mirada inquisidora),_ ¿No estarás celoso, verdad?...

I: ¿Ah?, ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! _(sentencio el chico, con un poco de nerviosismo y dolor en su pecho, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que él significaba para ella en verdad…, y él, no había podido hacer nada al respecto….)_

R: Ummm _(mirándolo de frente a frente)_, descuida, Ashido – dono (_volteando su rostro hacia su lado derecho_) no tiene nada que ver con esto.

I: Ummm… _(preocupado y no conforme aun, pero por el bien de ella, y el suyo mismo, lo dejaría pasar, una vez más…). _¿Y Byakuya?, ¿Sabe Byakuya sobre esto?…

R: Si…

I: Ummm… ¿En serio?

R: Siii… _(nerviosa)._

I: Rukia _(tomándola por los hombros para mirarla de frente)_, no me mientas _(serio),_ no lo sabe… ¿Verdad?

R: Eeeee… _(mirándole)_ no… _(bajando la mirada que sostenía con él; tristemente vencida por ser descubierta en la mentira, y por Ichigo, no cabe duda que la conoce más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar…)_

I: ¿Y qué crees que opine sobre esto?… _(aun serio, pero tratando de brindarle apoyo y comprensión)_.

R: Ummm… seguro lo toma bien, jajaja _(riendo para eliminar la tensión del momento)_.

I: ¡Claro que no Rukia!, ¡Es Byakuya!, él es tan orgulloso, que seguro… ¡A mí me mata y a ti te destierra!

R: Mi hermano no es tan malo… _(restándole importancia con otro movimiento de mano)_.

I: Ummm… aja… si la otra vez que…

R: Si, si, ya, puede ser que…

I: ¡Ahhh!, mejor bajémonos, _(agarrándola del brazo para bajarla junto con él)_ ya pensa…

R: ¡No! _(soltándose del agarre del chico a una velocidad increíble, que ni ella misma noto)._

I: ¡¿Eh?! _(sorprendido, sorprendido de verdad por la actitud de la chica, tan veloz, y tan determinante…)_

R: Yo, yo…, quiero casarme contigo, _(elevando la voz, y levantándose del asiento, que ni cuenta se dio de haber tomado, se encontraba ya antes sentada)_ y aunque se interpongan muchas barreras en nuestro camino, se que las superare, y ¡Podre hacerlo!

I: Rukia, yo… no quiero… _(con voz baja, mirando a su alrededor, y tratando de que la chica tomase de vuelta su asiento, claro, sin lograrlo)_.

Pasajeros: ¡Ahhhhh! La menosprecia tan cruelmente, ¡Es un tirano!, ¡Como puede hacerle esto!, ¡Y con toda la determinación que tiene la chica para superar cualquier obstáculo!; ¡Y más ahorita que van al registro civil!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Si la chica se ve tan buena persona!…

I: _(Si, dándose cuenta que todos los escucharon) _No quiero que pases dificultades con tu familia y amigos por mi causa…

R: _(con su peculiar tonito de actuación…) _No es nada de eso, si así puedo solucionar esto, yo… lo acepto _(colocándose su brazo derecho sobre la frente, rendida; para dramatizar aun más su actuación)_.

I: Está bien, pero no las superaras sola _(siguiéndole el juego, sin poder creerlo aun)_, como bien dijiste aunque se interpongan muchas barreras en "NUESTRO" camino, ¡Yo estaré contigo para romperlas!…

P: Ohhhh, ahhhh _(suspiros)_, que bello, no puedo creer que si lo convenciera, parece un chico duro, pero tal vez no sea el caso, y… _(más suspiros)_.

I: _(En voz baja, acercándose a ella)_ Chu, enana, lo que me haces decir…

R: Eso pasa por no medir tu volumen de voz _(mirándolo de reojo)_, jaja.

I: Ommm…

R: Jaja, pero ya no te puedes echar para atrás, ¡Eh!_ (dándole palmaditas con el torso de la mano en su abdomen)._

I: ¿Por qué?

R: ¡¿Como que por qué?! ¿A caso vas a dejar a esta bella e indefensa mujer a la deshonra de ser botada como muñeca de trapo viejo, por un mal hombre? _(con fingidas lagrimitas en cayendo por sus ojos)_.

I: Oye.

R: ¡Imagínate!, _(aun con la dramática actuación), _¡Que van a decir mis amistades!, ¡Mi familia!, ¡Ahhh!, pobrecita quedada, ¡Ya te traigo a mi santito para que le hagas su ropita y me lo vistas!, O, ¿A cuánto está la botella de rompope?, ¡Noooo!, ¡Qué horror!, ¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! _(patalenado tal cual niña de 3 años)._

I: Ah, ahora si te importa el qué dirán… _(irónico)._

R; ¡Claro!, ¡Eso es fundamental para cualquier chica! _(mirándolo con su actuación de ofendida)_.

I: _(Por lo bajo)_ Si, como si tú fueras de esas…

R: Además…

I: ¿Además? _(dubitativo)_.

R: No se qué muerte sería peor, la que te de mi nii-sama por casarte con su preciosa y única hermana a escondidas, o la que te dé por dejarla vestida, alboratada y deshonrada, frente a un altar lleno de testigos... nanana… _(estirando y contrayendo sus piernas en el asiento como niña pequeña; lo está disfrutando, keke)_.

I: Pero eso… ¡Ni siquiera lo he hecho y… voy a hacer!, si nos vamos a casar por el civil, no por la iglesia…

R: Auch, eso duele Kurosaki-kun, ¿Por qué por la iglesia no? ¿Ah?, ¿No ves que ese es el sueño de cualquier joven y bella señorita como yo? _(llorando aun mas, fingidamente)_.

I: Pero si tu… ¡Asssh!…

R: Jaja, naaa, además, _(volteando a verlo) _ya lo dijiste, nos casaremos por el civil, _(volteando hacia la ventana, ignorándolo, y siguiendo con su movimiento de piernas y con su deleite)_ lala…

I: Enana… _(molesto, por la forma tan fácil con la que esa mujer juega con él)_.

R: Ya, Ichigo _(seria y volviéndolo a ver)_ confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo? _(tomándole la mano y mirándose fijamente)._

I: Oh, está bien _(rendido ante su petición)_, Rukia, no sé cómo pagarte esto… _(agradecido, dirigiéndole una mirada y un tacto cálido)_.

R: Ummm… _(viéndolo amablemente),_ solo tienes que ser una persona muy exitosa y dejar tus tenebrosas sombras atrás, y… ser feliz de la mejor forma posible _(sonriéndole amenamente)_.

I: Siii… _(entendiéndola)_.

Pasajeros: ¿Ehhh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Y a qué hora se van a besar o qué?, Ahhh…, Si… ¡Vamos!, ¡Beso, Beso!

I/R: Etto… _(dubitativos, apenados y sonrojados)_.

I: Rukia… _(sin saber que hacer)_.

R: Ichigo, pues... hay que... _(pensativa, apenada y un poco nerviosa)_.

I: ¡Ohhh! _(espontaneo, para salir del paso)_, lo sentimos mucho, pero ya tenemos que bajarnos, jeje _(rascándose la cabeza)_.

Pasajeros: Ahhhhh…

R: Ah, siii, (siguiéndole el juego) lo sientooo, pero mi novio y yo, tenemos que dejar de serlo, para así, para a ser marido y mujer, jeje, ¿Quieren boda o no?

Pasajeros: No, pues si, si… _(comentándose entre ellos)_.

R: Así que si nos disculpan…, ¡Bajan! _(gritando)._

_(/Tocan el timbre, el chofer se detiene, les abre la puerta trasera, y se bajan casi casi usando shumpo, jeje/)._

Pasajeros: - Ahhh, pero se ven lindos juntos, se ve que serán muy felices los dos _(suspiros)_, eso sí es amor, luego luego se puede ver y sentir cuando dos personas congenian y se aman profundamente, les deseo que esa felicidad les dure muchos años más _(más suspiros)_.

\- Chaa, y él, ¿Que le vio a esa?, si yo soy más linda, con mejor cuerpo y mayor simpatía que ella! _(enfadada, haciendo pucheros)_.

\- Y ella, ¿Que le vio a ese?, ¡Yo soy más guapo, atlético y poseo un sin igual sexy carisma, jaja! _(enalteciéndose)_.

\- _(los demás pasajeros, en voz baja, mirando a estos chicos celosos_) Aja… Siiii… Claro…

\- _(Un hombre de gafas y sombrero oscuro; observando por la parte trasera del autobús, cerca de la puerta, como se bajaban los jóvenes)_ Ummm, _(seriamente divertido)_ esto es extraño, pero… interesante…, Kuchiki, Kurosaki… _(misterioso)._

_/Y el autobús continuo con su camino…/_

_/Ya frente al Registro Civil/_

R: Ah, estuvo cerca… _(agitada por la rápida huida)_.

I: Ni que lo digas _(también agitado por la huida)_, ¡Imagínate!, ¡¿Yo?! ¿Besando a una enana plana como tú?, No, no, no _(agitando una mano cerca de su cabeza como borrando la idea de su mente)_ ¡Eso sí sería una gran deshonra!

R: _(le dedica una mirada gélida, seguida de un pisotón)._

I: ¡Auch!, ¡Oyes! _(sobándose el pie afectado)._

R: Ya quisieras tener ese privilegio, tonto _(girando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos en un acto de molestia)_.

I: Más bien, eso debería decir yo _(aun adolorido por el golpe)_.

R: Ya cállate, y entremos al registro civil, recuerda que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, si no, esto podría salir mal; he leído por ahí, que ¡Hasta puedes parar en la cárcel!.

I: ¿En verdad? _(sorprendido)_.

R: Sí, pero no creo, han de ser puras habladurías _(restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano, típico de ella)_, ¿Entramos?

I: Está bien… _(dubitativo, pero cediendo al final)_.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, ¿Esa no era Rukia?_(dubitativo)_, Ummm… ¿A que habrá venido aquí? _(pensativo)_, ¡¿A lo mejor vino a verme?!, Siiiii… _(soñando),_ tal vez… ¡Se entero que trabajo en esto y por eso vino a felicitarme por mi nuevo puesto!, ¡Siiii!; pero…, no tengo que verme tan ansioso… _(pensativo)_, será mejor que espere aquí _(optimista)_, a que salga del juzgado …

_Un misterio a la vuelta de la esquina_

_¿Maldición_

_O_

_Bendición?_

_¿Unión_

_O separación?..._

_¿Mi loca y delirante mente, alma y corazón,_

_lo sabrán?..._

_/_

**Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca y rara inspiración.

_Y:_

Los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo__ (Troll; y que dejo de ser santo de mi devoción, (¡Te odio Tite, siente mi furia desde aquí!), y que me debe muchas buenas, razonables y sensatas explicaciones)_; y la historia es creación de mi loca, demente, soñadora, revuelta, tardada y justiciera _(o eso creo)_ imaginación: D.

_**/NOTAS DE LA AUTORA/**_

_Hola queridos lectores, Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, sus likes y follows, en verdad, me alegran la existencia; y perdón pero, tuve que resubir este capítulo, jeje; pronto tendré el próximo, haciendo realidad, una vez más, el IchiRuki, que por mucho, Tite nos quedó a deber (¡Te Odio Mal Hombre, Te Odio!). _

_Bueno, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, sentires, saberes, opiniones, predicciones, y demás asuntos que ronden sobre su cabeza; ya sea sobre este capítulo, sobre esta historia, o, y si quieren, sobre el final del manga de Bleach (jeje, su autora necesita con quien desahogarse, y saber que no es la única que odia a Tite y a sus acciones, keke)._

_Sin más por el momento, que tengan excelente mitad de semana; y si tienen tiempecito e interés, como lo prometí, ya publique la nueva historia que les comente en el capitulo anterior, la cual, se titula "Efecto Halo", léanla, es otro churro mío, pero sirve aunque sea para matar o perder el tiempo, jajaja._

_Los quiere su loca escritora, __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub._

_¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_


End file.
